My Wonderwall
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Spin off de Mi bella pirata]: Ella, es una chica extranjera que se convierte en reemplazante de guardia en Freddy's. Él, una marioneta que piensa que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo. Ambos se conocerán de una forma algo desagradable al principio, ya que a ella le aterran los títeres. Sin embargo, ¿quién dice que con el tiempo el amor no les llegará? [Chiquinquirá R./OC x Puppet].
1. Un comienzo no muy agradable

**N/a: Jelou pipol, nais tu mit chu? (?)**

 **Ok , en serio, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien :v. Como podrán ver, les presento esta locura que no he dejado de pensarla desde que subí el especial de año nuevo y que estuve escribiendo junto con el capítulo de Mi bella pirata, que muy pronto lo van a tener. Lo que pasa es que se me está haciendo demasiado largo, mucho más largo de lo que suelo escribir cada capítulo, y por eso todavía le faltan algunas cosas. Así que mientras termine de darle unos toques, subiré el primer capítulo de este spin off para que lo disfruten. Tendrá lugar luego de los eventos de la primer temporada y antes de la segunda. Así que algo de spoilers se van a comer, aunque creo que ya deben tener alguna idea de cómo va a terminar el otro fic.**

 **En cuanto a la segunda temporada, estoy esperando a la salida de Sister Location para hacerla. - Si, porque pienso incluir a los animatrónicos del futuro juego en la historia -, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Bueno, pues aquí vamos :D.**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear; la Oc protagonista de esta historia es propiedad de LanyCookie, así como también la idea que surgió de ella sobre la historia entre el personaje y The Marionette, y de la cual me ha servido de inspiración para escribir esta locura que leerán a continuación.**

 **Avisos: Malas palabras al estilo venezolano - la Oc es oriunda de dicho país -, Ooc - las personalidades de algunos personajes pueden variar -, faltas de ortografía y/o redacción - escribo desde el móvil y el teclado tiende a poner palabras que nada que ver -. Posibles spoilers sobre lo que pasó con algunos personajes de la primer temporada de Mi bella pirata. Están avisados.**

 **Ok, eso es todo xD.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _"¡¿En dónde me he metido?!"_**

Fue uno de los pensamientos de la muchacha durante su primera noche allí. Había llegado de Venezuela hacía casi un par de días y necesitaba un empleo que la pudiese mantener mientras allí. Por un momento, creyó que no conseguiría nada, ni siquiera para lavar unos simples platos. ¡Pero vamos! Una chica oriunda de otro país no iba a tener tanta suerte de conseguir un empleo más o menos decente.

O eso es lo que ella pensó, después de que el dueño de Fazbear's la tomara como empleada luego de una larga entrevista con demasiadas preguntas. Aún no entendía a qué se debía tanto interrogatorio; quizás era por seguridad sobre a quién iba a darle trabajo. Quizás era para conocer a fondo a sus futuros empleados. Vaya uno a saber. La cuestión era que el sujeto, de aparentemente de más de cuarenta años, luego de que ella respondiera a todos y a cada una de las preguntas, sonrió con aprobación seguido de un: _"estás contratada"_. Seguidamente le entregó una copia del contrato para que ella lo firmara y segundos después ya era la nueva guardia nocturna.

Claro que antes de hacer lo anteriormente dicho, la joven leyó detenidamente cada párrafo de aquel papel que tenía en manos - incluídas las letras pequeñas -, pues por nada del mundo se saltaría ningún detalle.

—¿Se encuentra todo en orden, señorita...?

—Rodríguez, señor Fazbear —atinó a decir—. Y si, está todo bien.

Le entregó el papel junto con el bolígrafo de manera serena, el hombre recorrió la hoja con la mirada; sus labios se surcaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa a la vez que se sacaba los lentes de marco negro que traía casi en la punta de la nariz.

—Entonces, es un hecho. Bienvenida al equipo —le extendió la mano por encima del escritorio, la chica de ojos ambarino le devolvió el gesto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla—. Antes de que se retire, uno de los empleados la estará esperando afuera para entregarle el uniforme. Ya mañana podrá comenzar.

—Muchas gracias, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Salió del despacho cargando su mochila al hombro, a unos metros la estaba esperando el empleado del cual el dueño le había mencionado. El mismo era un muchacho apuesto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul zafiro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de guardia de seguridad con una gorra y un distintivo en su camisa que decia _"Mike Schmidt"._

Apenas le vio le regaló una sonrisa.

—Usted debe ser la señorita que empezará a trabajar aquí —le extendió la mano—. Mike Schmidt a sus órdenes.

—Lo sé, leí tu nombre en el distintivo.

—Oh~, claro —carraspeó un poco—. ¿Y su nombre es...?

—Chiquinquirá María de la Trinidad Corona Rodríguez.

Elcastaño la miró seriamente con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y te llaman así?

—No, algunos me dicen Quinqui, otros Kira. Pero detesto cuando me dicen "La Chiqui".

—¿Por qué?

—Es que suena muy puta.

Mike ahogó una risotada ante la respuesta de la venezolana, ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró con algo de molestia.

—Perdón, no quise ser descortés. Está bien, en ese caso te llamaré Kira. Acompáñame, no puedes irte sin tu uniforme de trabajo —ambos fueron hasta unos casilleros que se hallaban en una habitación. Él se paró frente a uno de ellos, puso la combinación para luego abrirla y darle el atuendo que usaría la noche siguiente—. Por el momento éste será tu uniforme y éste tu casillero. Es sólo hasta que la guardia permanente regrese de la universidad. Por lo que veo, ambas tienen casi la misma contextura física; así que no creo que tengas problemas en poder ponertela, pero si quieres, podemos darte otro talle.

La chica de ojos ambarino sintió curiosidad.

—¿Quién?

—Isabella, es el nombre de la otra chica que trabajó de guardia aquí hace seis años. Luego de que ella se graduara en la secundaria, su amigo Kevin la reemplazó mientras que ella se fue a estudiar una carrera y luego un post grado muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Y qué pasó con el tal Kevin?

—En estos momentos debe continuar con su luna de miel. Festejaron la boda junto a familiares, amigos de él y su esposa en Nueva York —sonrió ampliamente—. Fue una bonita fiesta —se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y prosiguió—. Por eso, tú estarás aquí por un tiempo, hasta que alguno de los dos regrese primero.

Quinqui lo miró con un cierto dejo de preocupación.

—¿Y cuando eso pase?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no leíste en el contrato las letras pequeñas?

—¡Pues claro que las he leído!

Schmidt se asustó.

—Vaya~, ¡qué carácter! —calmándose—. Ya, en serio. Tú tranquila, que el dueño no te va a dejar sin empleo así sin más. Sólo cumple con el trabajo; quién sabe, tal vez si haces las cosas bien te pongan en aquel mural de "mejores empleados" junto con la foto de Isabella. —señaló dicho lugar ubicado a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban, justo en el mismísimo pasillo de donde ambos habían estado anteriormente. Quinqui volvió a aquel sitio, acercándose más que nada a contemplar el retrato. En la foto, se podía ver a la castaña sobre la espalda de Foxy, abrazando su cuello y a los demás robots ubicados alrededor, ya sean sentados o parados, algunos sonriendo, otros haciendo alguna que otra morisqueta. En otras palabras, era una fotografía muy adorable.

—Linda, sexy e interesante—murmuró el muchacho detrás de la joven, haciendo que ésta diera un saltito del susto—. Pensar que cuando era niña no llamaba tanto la atención como ahora —al ver que la morena lo miraba con una ceja alzada, se puso algo nervioso—. Olvida lo que dije.

—¿Tú la conoces?

—Es la prima de mi mejor amigo —tratando de que los nervios no lo traicionaran—, se puede decir que la conozco de años.

 ** _"Se nota que a éste le gusta..."_**

Un silencio incómodo reinó de repente en el lugar. Mike la miró fijamente durante un momento.

—¿Qué? —ahora era ella la que estaba nerviosa.

—Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo que debes estar pensando en este momento. —cruzado de brazos.

—No entiendo.

 _ **"¡Mierda! ¡¿Este marico es psíquico?!"**_

El castaño exhaló relajando sus músculos.

—Olvídalo. Ven, tengo que hablarte sobre un par de cosas más para antes de tu gran noche.

Y fue así como Mike le explicó la función de cada uno de los robots, así como la locación donde estaba cada uno y sus personalidades.

—Y por último tenemos a Mangle y Foxy en la Cueva del pirata —abrió las cortinas dejando ver un gran escenario con un enorme barco pirata detrás.

La morena se maravilló al ver la decoración.

—¿Cómo le hicieron para meter semejante barco aquí adentro?

—Oh~, eso fue idea de la esposa del dueño. Pensó que sería algo bonito y original colocar una réplica de tamaño más pequeño de un barco pirata para hacer los shows más realistas. A la compañía le costó millones contratar gente para que construyeran esta belleza de navío —dando unas palmadas en dicha estructura—. Volviendo a los animatrónicos de esta zona, Foxy últimamente se ha comportado algo extraño durante todos estos años —señaló al pirata que estaba sentado a lo lejos en un rincón del lugar contemplando su garfio con suma atención. La humana de ojos color ambarino lo observó atentamente; el pelirrojo traía una expresión de tristeza y sus orejas estaban inclinadas hacia atrás, una muestra contundente de aquella expresión en su rostro. Por un instante, le había dado pena verlo así.

—¿Alguna falla quizá?

—No lo creo, lo reviso cada día al igual que a los otros y está más que perfecto. Sin embargo, me llama la atención que se porte de esa manera cada vez que no está haciendo algún que otro espectáculo para los niños. En fin, es todo por ahora —sonriendo—. Podría decirse que estás más que preparada para mañana a la noche. Bien, antes de que te vayas, déjame desearte la mejor de las suertes. —ambos estrecharon sus manos.

—G–gracias. —sonriendo con timidez.

Lejos de allí, un par de ojos azules observaban a la nueva empleada. La robot dueña de dicha mirada había dejado de hacer sus labores de cocinera para acercarse a escuchar la conversación. Se alegró al saber que aquella chica seria la nueva guardia nocturna que "cuidaría" de ellos cada noche.

—¡Los chicos tienen que saberlo!

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a avisar a los demás que debían reunirse en Partes y servicio. Al rato, estaban todos. Bueno, excepto Foxy, quien aun no había llegado.

—¿Dónde está ese maldito pirata? —Toy Chica tenía las manos puestas en sus caderas y sus ojos estaban completamente negros con un punto blanco.

Seguidamente, el susodicho había hecho aparición en el sitio.

—¡Hasta que al fin llega, capitán!~ —Toy Freddy estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos. El zorro lo miró de mala gana, abriéndose paso entre sus colegas para luego sentarse en un rincón apartado de todos.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó la marioneta, los demás asintieron en respuesta.

—Bien, marinera. Ya dinos porqué nos has pedido de venir hasta aquí. —en un tono serio.

La cocinera 2.0 comenzó a contarles a todos lo que había visto y escuchado con respecto a la nueva guardia.

—… Así que mañana empezará esa chica a trabajar aquí —terminó de hablar.

Freddy bufó molesto.

—Desde ya les digo, no cuenten conmigo para darle la bienvenida.

—Conmigo tampoco. Ningún guardia podrá llegarle a los talones a Bellabell. —siguió Mangle.

—¡Tú lo has dicho, preciosa! —ambos chocaron palmas.

—Chicos, ¿por qué no pueden aceptar a la chica nueva? —habló la rubia de orbes liláceos.

La albina respondió enseguida:

—¿Quieres que lo repita, cuñada?

—Es que no tiene sentido tener que comportarnos mal sólo porque no es alguien del círculo de Bellabell que no conozcamos —exclamó Toy Bonnie mientras afinaba su guitarra.

—A mí el único que me cae mal de ese círculo es su primo —murmuró Freddy 2.0 poniendo ambos pies sobre la mesa. Su novia lo miró con desaprobación al verle hacer eso, por lo que dicho castaño los tuvo que bajar de mala gana.

—Sólo lo dices porque casi te arranca la cabeza por haberte querido pasar de listo con ella. —mencionó el pelimorado. El pirata miró al toy de orejas de oso con una mirada asesina.

—No me lo recuerdes, Bonnie —Foxy acariciaba la punta de su garfio con su dedo índice, sin quitarle la mirada sombría que iba dirigida a Toy Freddy, éste último poniéndose nervioso—. Todavía no me he cobrado lo de aquella vez y la de los baños.

—¿Y qué pasó con las pases que hicimos hace tiempo?

—Eso fue por algo diferente. Estamos hablando de mi novia.

—¡Pero es que no es justo! —protestó.

—¡YO TE DIRÉ LO QUE ES JUSTO! —señalandole con el gancho.

Chica ni lenta ni perezosa, le hizo un gesto a Balloon Boy y a las niñas cupcake para que se retiraran a jugar afuera - más que nada en realidad para que no oyeran nada indebido de aquellos dos -, a lo que los pequeños animatrónicos obedecieron.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué harás, pirata de cuarta? —levantándose de su sitio.

—¡Te haré caminar por la plancha! —poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él peligrosamente.

El pirata y el vocalista de los toys iban a trabarse en lucha, por lo que The Marionette tuvo que interferir.

—¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! ambos volvieron a sus sitios de mala gana, sacándose la lengua—. ¡Es increíble que ambos compartan veinticuatro años humanos y se comporten como niños de jardín de infantes!

—¡Él empezó! —señalándose mutuamente.

—¡NO! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE EMPEZÓ! —gritó Toy Freddy.

—¡¿Qué yo q-?! —el zorro trataba de calmarse, aunque eso era inútil—. ¡Si no hubieras querido tocar a Bella, tu y yo nos estaríamos llevando muy bien en estos momentos!

—Para que te lo veas, en el momento en el que estaba vivo, yo tenía más ventaja que tú.

—¿Ventaja? ¿De qué ventaja hablas?

—En que yo SI tenía algo debajo de los pantalones en ese entonces para complacerla. No como tú, que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto cómo es que ella no te ha dejado por alguien que tenga paquete entre las piernas. —escupiendo con sorna.

El resto comenzó a murmurar.

—Uh, eso si que fue un golpe bajo. —susurró Freddy.

—Demasiado bajo, diría yo. —acotó Bonnie por lo bajo quien lo había escuchado.

—¡Ahora si! ¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS! —los demas tuvieron que sostener a los dos para que no se mataran a madrazos.

—¡Ya parenle! —chilló Bonbon sosteniendo como podía al pelirrojo de la chaqueta junto con ambas Chicas, entre que Freddy y Bonnie sostenían al otro de los brazos.

Puppet se dio un sonoro facepalm, tallando sus ojos, intentando a duras penas de contener su instinto asesino de masacrarlos a los dos.

—Mangle, ¿podrías interferir por favor?

—¡A la orden, capitán Puppet! —dijo tomando a Freddy 2.0 y a Foxy de sus extremidades con sus tentáculos y estampándolos contra el techo.

—¡Bajame de aquí, maldita zorra!

—¡Zorra será tu madre, oso travesti!

—¡Endo! ¿Qué te he dicho de meterte en las discusiones ajenas?

—¡¿Vas a permitir que te insulte de esa manera?!

La albina pirata ignoró su pregunta y se dedicó a dirigirle la palabra a los otros dos.

—¡Tú! —señalando al castaño—, deja de andar provocando a la gente, porque seré yo misma quien te mande a la plancha y con una de esas espadas que usamos en los shows metida en tu lindo…

—Mangle~ —la reprendió su novio.

—Uh, lo siento —bajando por un momento sus orejas—. Y en cuanto a tí —señalando al pelirrojo—, debería darte vergüenza comportarte de esta manera. ¿Qué diría Isabella si te viera?

Foxy reflexionó por un momento las palabras de su compañera.

—Ella… No hubiera dicho nada —sus ojos ámbar se opacaron por un momento—. Simplemente me hubiera tomado del brazo y hubiese hecho que la mirase a los ojos para calmarme.

Todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza. Echaban mucho de menos a su mejor amiga, especialmente él. Para el pirata, la castaña era la única que podía calmar el demonio asesino que llevaba por dentro.

...

 _—No creo poder seguir, chicos._

 _—Debes hacerlo, Bellabell —dijo la rubia de ojos liláceos._

 _—No puedes abandonar tus estudios ahora —acotó el conejo de cabello azul._

 _—Pero es que… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— no quiero volver a dejarlos. Son todo para mí._

 _—No te rindas ahora. —Freddy le puso una mano en el hombro._

 _—Si, ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes… —agregó The Mangle._

 _—… Estaremos todos juntos otra vez como siempre. —terminó de decir el pelimorado con una sonrisa._

 _Isabella miró a cada uno. Por dentro no quería volver a dejarlos, mas ellos tenían razón. Debía terminar la carrera universitaria que había comenzado._

 _Dejó la valija rosada con ruedas a un costado, extendiendo sus brazos de par en par. Ellos se pusieron alrededor de ella y la abrazaron, lágrimas saladas y de aceite salían de los ojos de la humana y los robots respectivamente._

 _Cuando se separaron, ella les sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos miel mientras secaba su cara con el dorso de su mano. Tomó la manija de su maleta dispuesta a llevarla al coche que había sido regalo de sus padres, cuando sintió que algo jalaba su vestido._

 _—¿Cuándo volverás mami?_

 _Ella se agachó a la altura del pequeño niño de los globos._

 _—Pronto. Te lo prometo —acariciando su barbilla con ternura—. Portense bien los tres— dirigiéndose tanto a él como a las cupcake._

 _—¡Lo haremos! —exclamaron al unísono con una sonrisa en sus caritas._

 _Foxy se acercó tocando delicadamente su brazo._

 _—¿Podemos tener un momento a solas?_

 _Ella lo miró y asintió._

 _—Que sea rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo._

 _Ambos fueron a un lugar aparte, a una distancia en la que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Una vez que estuvieron totalmente a solas, él la acorraló contra la pared y le estampó un beso en los labios. Ella se dejó llevar, rodeandole el cuello, jugando con los mechones rojizos del pirata entre sus dedos, entre que él acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo sobre la tela del vestido corto de color blanco que ella llevaba._

 _—Te amo. —murmuró en la boca de la chica, permitiéndole que pudiese respirar por un instante antes de volver a besarla._

 _Siguieron así hasta que él mismo terminó con el beso._

 _—Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado. —susurró ella acariciando su rostro._

 _—Pero tienes que ir y cumplir con todo lo que nosotros nunca podremos._

 _Isabella se mordió el labio inferior para no tener que volver a llorar, aunque eso no sirvió de nada, porque segundos después ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de su novio._

 _—Me destroza el alma tener que abandonarte._

 _—Vamos, tienes que ser valiente mi bella pirata. Tu nunca me dejarás como yo tampoco lo haré. —le susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura._

 _—Te amo, Foxy —lo beso con dulzura—. Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto que pueda en cuanto me gradúe._

 _Volvieron a abrazarse, el pirata la sostenía fuertemente pero cuidando de no hacerle daño._

 _—¿Ya te he dicho que me vuelve loco ese vestido que traes puesto? —dijo sacándole una carcajada._

…

—¿Van a dejar de comportarse con inmadurez? —la voz de la albina regresó a su antecesor a la realidad.

Zorro y oso asintieron con la cabeza. Ella los fue bajando lentamente hasta el suelo. La otra rubia los miró con enojo con ambas manos en la cintura, ambos al verla bajaron la cabeza apenados.

Antes de que se armara algún otro escándalo, ella habló:

—Quiero que levanten la mano los que están de acuerdo en darle la bienvenida a la nueva guardia mañana en el turno nocturno. —todos a excepción de Freddy, Mangle y Foxy levantaron la mano.

—Foxy, ¿tú no participarás? —preguntó el conejo peliazul, a lo que el pelirrojo resopló de mala gana.

—Hagan lo que quieran, a mi me da igual. Yo me largo de aquí. —dijo de mal humor pasando olímpicamente de todos y yéndose a vaya a saber donde.

—Ya decía yo que BonBon tenía razón al decir que es un cavernícola. —dijo Toy Foxy con una expresión seria observando la puerta por donde su antecesor masculino se marchó.

—Dejen de decir esas cosas. Se ve que no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que es extrañar al amor de sus vidas. —exclamó Toy Chica.

—Eso dilo por él, por suerte cada uno de nosotros tenemos a nuestros amores aquí. —replicó la albina pirata, a lo cual la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos amores. —Fazbear 1.0 miró de reojo al conejo azul y a la marioneta. El primero se había puesto a terminar de afinar su instrumento mientras que el otro no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara.

Su novia se acercó a él.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, mi osito? —envolviéndolo cariñosamente con sus tentáculos (?).

—Podría ser, pero no creo que funcione. —respondió el castaño rascándose la barbilla.

—¿Qué es lo que traman ustedes dos? —habló Puppet alzando la voz.

—¡Yo le diré lo que estos dos pelmazos planean, señor Puppet! ¡Escuché todo lo que dijeron!

—¡Oye tú, cabeza parlante! ¡Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo!

—¡Tu no me mandas, oso marica!

—¡¿Oso marica?! —hiperventilando—. ¡Mangle! ¿No piensas defenderme?

Ella lo miró con una expresión dramática.

—Osito mío~, sabes que no puedo reñir a Endo. Hacerlo sería como reñirme a mí misma. —poniéndose una mano en el pecho en pose dramática.

—¡PERO SOY TU NOVIO, JODER!

—Lo sé, pero es mi segunda cabeza. —mirándolo con inocencia.

—Bueno ya, ¿qué querías decirme, Endo? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—¡Ah si! —recordando lo que iba a decir—. ¡Estos dos planean emparejarlo con Toy Bonnie para que ninguno de los dos esté sin pareja!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!/¡¿Cómo?! —chillaron ambos solteros del grupo.

—Al fin algo de yaoi en este lugar —murmuró Chica, todos la quedaron mirando, lo cual hizo que se sintiera intimidada—. ¿Qué?

—¡Ah no! ¡Ni crean que me voy a besar o a emparejar con Puppet! ¡Iugh! —viendo al títere—. Sin ofender.

—Pues a mi me parece una enorme pérdida de tiempo enamorarse de alguien. —espetó el mayor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron todos.

—Porque si. No entiendo cómo es que un sentimiento tan tonto como el amor los ponga a todos como idiotas, especialmente a Foxy.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de su líder mayor. En todos esos años, él jamás les había dicho su opinión sobre el amor. Lo que si no sabían, era que él a pesar de su punto de vista le hacía feliz el saber que sus "hermanos menores" eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, y eso incluía a la relación que tenían el pirata y la castaña.

Sin embargo, él había decidido mantener su idea de no enamorarse jamás, ni de otro animatrónico ni mucho menos de un humano.

Aunque eso era algo que estaba por verse luego.

.

.

.

.

A la noche siguiente, Quinqui llevaba deambulando por el local desde hacía media hora, al parecer ninguno de los robots estaba activado, por lo que suspiró algo desanimada y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina. Cuando dio apenas un par de pasos, algo llamó su atención; pasando el carrusel, a unos metros más al fondo, había divisado una caja de regalo enorme, de color azul con un gran moño de color morado. Se acercó cada vez más, llamándole la atención la música que salía de ésta.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó maravillada al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una caja de música. De niña le encantaban, incluso sus padres le habían regalado una para un cumpleaños - y que todavía conservaba con mucho cariño -. Se acercó, extendiendo su mano para poder tocarlo, pero en cuanto apenas lo hizo, su ocupante salió de repente, causando que ella cayera al suelo.

—¡Coño e' madre! Me quedó doliendo el culo. —frotándose dicha zona.

The Marionette salió de su escondite raudamente para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien, niña? —extendiéndole la mano.

La chica reaccionó furiosa.

—¡Babieco! ¿Por qué carajos no te fijas por donde…? —en cuanto la morena levantó la vista para verlo, quedó completamente petrificada.

Por un momento, los dos cruzaron miradas. El pelinegro de mejillas rojas sintió una sensación extraña en su interior al verla, era algo que nunca había sentido antes. La joven tenía los ojos como platos al tenerlo tan cerca.

Lo que sucedió segundos después, era algo que Puppet nunca se hubiera esperado.

.

.

.

.

Ambas rubias estaban en la cocina terminando de amasar las pizzas, solo faltaba ponerles la salsa de tomate y estarían listas para hornear. Sin embargo, la botella de la salsa se había acabado, quedando solamente latas con el contenido previamente mencionado y el abrelatas no estaba por ningún sitio.

—¿Ya buscaste por aquí, Chica?

La aludida asomó su cabeza fuera de la alacena.

¿Que cómo hizo para meterse allí arriba siendo ella algo bajita?

Eso es un gran misterio que nunca vamos a saber (?).

—Si, pero no encontré nada.

La ojiazul se desplomó en la primera silla que encontró allí con una lata en mano.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

De la nada, alguien le arrebató la lata y a los pocos segundos se la devolvió abierta.

—¡Foxy! —chillaron ambas de felicidad.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

Las dos cocineras se miraron cómplices para que luego, la que estaba más cerca de él, le extendiera el resto de las latas que había sobre la mesa.

—Te estaríamos muy agradecidas si nos ayudas con las que quedan.

El pelirrojo sin decir una palabra, fue clavando su garfio en cada uno, abriéndolos y, con una habilidad y velocidad increíbles, todos los envases estaban abiertos en menos de un minuto.

—Ya están todas.

Toy Chica quedó sorprendida.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Wow, capitán. Si no fuera porque eres un pirata, diría que eres el garfio más rápido del oeste. —comentó la ojilila una vez que puso los pies en el suelo.

—Querrás decir de los siete mares, Chica. Los vaqueros no usan un gancho en la mano.

Los tres rieron. El pirata bajó sus orejas de zorro con pena.

—Lamento mucho el comportamiento que tuve ayer —tomó un paño de cocina que estaba sobre la mesada, disponiéndose a limpiar su garfio—. No se dan una idea de cuánto la hecho de menos, de cómo desearía que estuviera aquí entre mis brazos, de poder probar sus labios, sentir como se estremece cuando acaricio su piel por debajo de su ropa y...

—¡Hey! Alto ahí, pirata enamorado —dijo Chica 2.0 poniéndole la mano en la boca—. No es necesario que nos confieses el resto —retirando su mano lentamente, el contrario la miraba con cara de wtf—. Para eso, escríbe un libro erótico sobre tus cochinadas con ella. Quien sabe, tal vez termine siendo mejor best-seller que Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.

—¡¿Cincuenta Sombras de Grey un best-seller?! ¿En serio, Chiqui? ¿Esa porquería?

—Hola, Freddy~. —dijeron los tres al ver al castaño de orejas de oso recargado en el marco de la entrada.

—¿Vienes a ayudarnos, hermanito? —le invitó la rubia bajita.

—Tsk, neh. Vengo a ver si ya están listas las pizzas.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Olvidamos ponerles la salsa y meterlas al horno.

—Vamos, Freddo. No me dejes solo en esto, ¿si? —exclamó su amigo arrojándole un delantal a la cabeza que había encontrado por ahí.

—Yo que tú le haría caso, "Sammy"~ —dijo Chica golpeándole levemente el pecho con el dedo y haciendo énfasis en el nombre que alguna vez le perteneció cuando era un niño—. De lo contrario te dejaré sin pizza.

Los brillantes ojos azules de su hermano la miraron con asombro.

—¿Serías capaz de dejarme sin esas gloriosas pizzas?

—¿Quieres apostar? —mirándolo con diversión.

El castaño desvió la mirada refunfuñando, disponiéndose a poner manos a la obra con los otros tres cuando se oyeron los gritos de la guardia a lo lejos.

—¡Es la chica nueva! —hablaron al unísono para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba la humana.

.

.

.

.

Los gritos de la muchacha se volvieron a escuchar, haciendo que todos los animatrónicos llegaran corriendo a toda prisa para ver qué pasaba.

Se sorprendieron de verla en un rincón abrazada a sus rodillas, temblando y totalmente pálida del miedo con Puppet apoyado en el suelo sobre su rodilla derecha, a pocos metros de ella.

—¡P-por favor, alejenme esa cosa! —con un hilo de voz.

—¿Uh? ¿Cuál cosa? ¿A qué se refiere? —Bonnie se rascó la cabeza dudoso mirando al resto, los demás se encogieron de hombros en respuesta.

Quinqui señaló con mano temblorosa al títere pelinegro frente a ella.

 _..._

 _—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Saquenme de aquí!_

 _Una pequeña Quinqui estaba atada de manos y pies sobre una silla en medio de una habitación llena de títeres. Sus sollozos hacían eco por todo el lugar, mas nadie parecía oírla a pesar de que el sonido de su voz retumbaba en las paredes._

 _La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver una figura algo lánguida totalmente de negro y una máscara de mimo. Con él venían dos más quienes se acercaron a la pequeña, comenzando a torturarla con los muñecos que estaban desparramados por todo el cuarto._

 _—No llores, nena~, los títeres no te harán daño. —los tres sujetos comenzaron a reír de forma siniestra, aterrando aun más a la pequeña de orbes ambarinos._

 _…_

La guardia comenzó a respirar dificultosamente, sentía que su pecho se oprimía y que por ello el aire no podía entrar a sus pulmones.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Toy Bonnie al verla en ese estado.

—N-no respiro. —fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus párpados con pesadez, percibiendo únicamente el brillo de la luz de la habitación junto a varias siluetas de diferentes tamaños que la rodeaban.

—¡Miren! ¡Ha despertado! —exclamó una voz algo chillona.

—¿Señorita? ¡Señorita! ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo otra a su lado, solo que un poco más grave.

Poco a poco su vista se fue tornando más nítida, encontrándose con los robots que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo náuseas.

—¡Rápido! Alguien traigale un vaso con agua —ordenó Chica 2.0, rápidamente Freddy Fazbear apareció de la nada con el líquido en mano y se lo entregó a la guardia—. Toma con cuidado.

La castaña tomó un par de sorbos de manera lenta y pausada. Le entregó al de orejas de oso el vaso y se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en el sillón.

—¿Mejor? - preguntó Toy Chica.

Quinqui asintió.

Todos suspiraron.

—Linda forma de darle la bienvenida —murmuró por lo bajo el cantante, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermana la polluela—. ¡Auch!

Sin embargo, la chica había logrado escucharlo.

—¿Una bienvenida... —observó el enorme lugar lleno de mesas y sillas. A lo lejos estaba el escenario principal y sobre este, encima de las cortinas rojas estaba un cartel que decía: _"Bienvenida"_. Por el resto del salón, habían globos de todos colores que colgaban desde el techo y algún que otro en el suelo. Sus ojos brillaron como los de una pequeña niña en navidad—... para mí? —señalándose a ella misma.

Todos asintieron.

—Que pena que al final no salió como esperábamos. —Cherry bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa genial. —agregó la otra niña pelirrosa.

—Pero luego escuchamos tus gritos y tuvimos que dejar todo así. —erminó de acotar el niño de los globos.

La ojiambarina les sonrió a los pequeños con dulzura.

—¡Son muy lindos ustedes tres! ¿O sea que fueron parte de esto? —los tres afirmaron con la cabeza—. Vengan aquí —les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno. Luego miró a los más grandes—. Muchas gracias a todos por el recibimiento. —en eso se oyó a la distancia un: _"A mi no me lo agradezcas, yo no participé en esa porquería"_ por parte de la zorra pirata, seguido de un regaño de su segunda cabeza.

—No le hagas caso, continúa. —murmuró la rubia de ojos lilas.

Quinqui prosiguió:

—Créanme que no es nada fácil para mí estar en un país desconocido lejos de mi familia y sin conocer a nadie.

Bonnie levantó la mano para hablar:

—Seré curioso, ¿de dónde eres?

—Venezuela.

—¿No está cerca de Argentina? —inquirió Toy Freddy.

—Está en el mismo continente —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

—Bellabell es de Argentina. —respondieron al unísono.

Fue ahí que le contaron con lujo de detalles a la humana sobre cómo los padres de Isabella se conocieron, de cómo Elizabeth había vuelto a su país natal luego de los incidentes en Fredbear's, y Walter había cometido la locura de ir hasta allá a buscarla y decirle que la amaba para...

Bueno, el resto ya lo saben (?).

—Deben extrañarla mucho.

Todos afirmaron en respuesta.

—¡Oh! Antes que nos olvidemos… —chilló la rubia de ojos azules— ¡Puppet!

La joven de sangre latina miró hacia todos lados. De las puertas dobles que iban hacia la cocina, salía un pastel decorado de todos colores portado por la marioneta - quien por cierto, ella no lo había visto porque la torta justo tapaba su cara :v -. Se detuvo frente a ella, sin soltar la bandeja.

—¿Es para mí? —llevándose ambas manos a su pecho con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Y todavía hay más, marinera. —habló Foxy quien había estado callado todo ese rato.

—¡Pst! Foxy, la vela. —susurró Chica 2.0, el aludido sacó del bolsillo de su saco una vela - tipo como las que traen los cupcakes de las Chicas -, colocándolo en el medio de la cima, el pelimorado fue quien la encendió con ayuda de un encendedor que sacó de vaya a saber donde (?).

—N-no sé qué decir. —con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bonnie 2.0 se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por encima de los hombros confianzudamente.

—No tienes porqué agradecernos. Solo esperamos que nos llevemos bien entre todos, ¿cierto muchachos?

—¡Cierto!

—¡Bien, Boss! ¡Haznos los honores!

Quinqui observó el pastel ser colocado en la mesa que habían puesto frente a ella, llevándose una no muy agradable sorpresa al descubrir quién la llevaba.

Nuevamente aquella criatura la observaba con esos ojos negros y profundos.

 _ **"¿Por qué me mirará así?"**_

 _ **"Otra vez esa cosa..."**_

—¿Qué carajos pasa? —murmuró Fazbear.

—Oh~, oh~ —susurró el pirata.

—Creo que me siento mal otra vez. —dijo Chiquinquirá antes de desmayarse nuevamente en brazos del conejo toy.

* * *

 **N/a: Holly shit! Lo terminé al fin, y justo a tiempo para subirlo antes de que se termine este día.**

 **¿Por qué razón de subirlo para esta fecha y no otro día?**

 **Por que es el cumpleaños de una seguidora muy querida y quería hacerle este regalo :'v - sep, te hablo a ti Lany -. Gracias por seguirme hasta el fin del mundo corazón :'); espero que te guste tu regalo.**

 **Y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. En unos días tendrán capítulo nuevo y superlarguísimo de Mi bella pirata. Nuevamente pido perdón por algunos spoilers y por mi largo periodo de inactividad.**

 **Por cierto, antes de irme...**

 ***Llamado a la solidaridad***

 **Se busca novia para Toy Bonnie y una loca que acose a Foxy durante este spin off. Ambas - junto con Quinqui - saldrían en la segunda temporada y la última trataría de robarle a Isabella el amor de su pirata - me refiero a la acosadora :v -. ¿Alguien anota a su Oc? Interesados, favor de mandar un PM al inbox con nombre, apellido, edad, apariencia física, gustos, vestimenta e historia - Si es que tiene una historia -.**

 **Desde ya, muchas gracias :D.**

 ***Fin del llamado a la solidaridad* (?**

 **Bien, eso es todo. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, Lany!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Amor a primera vista

**N/a: Hola vevéz, ¿cómo están? :v.**

 **Tengo novedades, se acaba de incorporar un personaje nuevo a la historia. Algunos ya la deben conocer, se trata de Nala, la Oc de Simbalaika; nena, gracias por confiármela, prometo que no te voy a defraudar :3. Y también quiero agradecer a los que han dejado reviews y han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos, especialmente a Lany :D.**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, los diseños le pertenecen a Pole-bear – sí, voy a seguir usándolos por más que ella ya no dibuje (?) -, sólo Chiquinquirá y Nala son propiedad de LanyCookie y Simbalaika respectivamente, además de la idea que surgió de Lany sobre la historia entre su Oc y The Marionette, y de la cual me ha servido de inspiración para escribir esta locura.**

 **Avisos: Malas palabras, Ooc – las personalidades de algunos personajes pueden variar -, faltas de ortografía y/o redacción, posibles spoilers de mi otro fic "Mi bella pirata". Si, pongo esto porque de seguro algunos van a decir: ¡Hey! Pero a esa parte no llegaste. Si, lo sé, por eso dije en el primer capítulo que esto iba a estar ubicado luego de los hechos de ese fic y antes de la segunda temporada. Están avisados xD.**

 **¡Disfrúten!**

* * *

Despertó en su cama completamente agitada y empapada en sudor frío.

De nuevo ese sueño que la atormentaba.

Llevaba una semana teniendo esas horribles pesadillas, las mismas tornándose cada vez más seguidas desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante hacia una semana.

Su primera jornada semanal, a pesar de que su primera noche no había sido un buen comienzo, había estado bastante bien. De a poco ya había entrado en confianza con los animatrónicos.

Bueno, no todos.

Toy Foxy alias "The Mangle", todavía se comportaba algo reacia hacia ella, aunque a diferencia de las primeras dos noches, la albina de a poco se estaba volviendo algo más comunicativa. Y todo gracias a Endo que le había estado hablando con respecto a que fuera más cortés con la humana.

Logró entablar una muy buena amistad con ambas Chicas, quienes no pasaron ni de la tercera noche para llevársela a la cocina a prepararle deliciosos platillos que no tenían para nada la apariencia y sabor de una enorme pizza con queso. Incluso la castaña se ponía a cocinar con ellas, preparando galletas y cupcakes a los robots más pequeños; había tenido buena química con los tres, especialmente con BB, que según él, ella le recordaba en ciertas cosas a su mamá adoptiva.

En cuanto a los androides masculinos - o machos, como quieran llamarles (?) -, se llevaba bien y todo, pero era algo tímida cuando tenía que interactuar con ellos.

Excepto con Foxy y Toy Bonnie, ella se había convertido en la "terapeuta sentimental" del zorro pirata desde que quiso saber sobre el porqué de su comportamiento. Bonbón, que con los años había terminado convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo de él, había optado por sentarse junto a la humana para escuchar los lamentos del pelirrojo.

Y por último quedaba él...

Ese ser alto y algo delgado que se la pasaba oculto en aquella caja musical.

No era por ser poco amigable, no. El motivo por el cual se escondía era porque consideraba que de esa forma, ella no estaría teniendo esos ataques de pánico a cada rato cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Algo muy raro según los demás.

Bueno, Puppet no tenía una apariencia tan agradable a simple vista. Aquel traje color negro y blanco junto con la máscara que usaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo para ocultar su rostro, provocaba en ella una sensación de malestar y de querer salir corriendo despavorida; incluso hasta por un instante pensó en cómo es que los niños no le temían a algo tan tétrico y sombrío como él.

 _—La función que cumple uno de ellos aquí es darle regalos a los niños..._

Recordó las palabras de Mike cuando le había dado las indicaciones antes de que comenzase a trabajar. Cada uno de ellos cumplía un rol diferente; esos roles cumplían un mismo objetivo: hacer felices a los niños.

Chiquinquirá amaba a los niños - por esa razón Balloon Boy, Cherry y Carly comenzaron a seguirla como si fuera Mamá Ganso casi desde el primer día -, tanto era así que era capaz de defender a cualquier criaturita de personas que tuviesen malas intenciones.

Y esa fue una de las cosas en común entre ambos que Quinqui había descubierto esa misma tarde. Había ido a probar las pizzas que las rubias preparaban y de paso también, ver al resto de los robots realizando sus funciones.

—¿Segura que no quieres otra cosa?

La ojiambarino negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco, Chica. Pero mejor voy a ver lo que hacen los demás.

—Está bien. —retirándose.

Fue hasta la Cueva Pirata a ver a Foxy y Mangle. Se sintió fascinada al ver a tantos niños jugando con ellos en el barco, algunos saltando de aquí para allá, otros jugaban con el timón. Era algo que le hacía recordar a los momentos más felices de su tierna infancia.

Bueno, antes de que ese incidente ocurriese.

—¡Marinera Quinqui! Es la primera vez que la veo por aquí a estas horas. —Foxy se acercó a ella con un niño que estaba sobre sus hombros jugando con sus orejas.

—Veo que tú y Mangle se divierten.

—Si, es la mejor parte del día. —respondió feliz.

—Foxy, ¿ella es tu novia?

Los dos se alarmaron ante la pregunta del pequeño.

—¡N-no! ¿C-cómo puedes pensar eso, pequeño marino?

—Porque es muy bonita.

Esa respuesta había puesto roja a la castaña.

—E–en realidad, trabajo aquí. De hecho, soy la guardia nocturna.

El pequeño se asombró.

—¡Cielos! Debe ser muy divertido venir aquí de noche.

El pelirrojo lo tomó de sus bracitos y lo bajó.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar?

El niño se fue brincando de felicidad junto con los demás pequeños. Quinqui observó la mirada del pirata; tenía una especie de brillo extraño en sus ojos ámbar, brillo mismo que sólo tenía cuando jugaba con los infantes.

—Es la primera vez en estos días que te veo así con esa expresión.

Foxy la miró.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

La humana asintió.

—Y supongo que esa misma expresión la tienes cuando la ves a ella.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero se podía notar la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente.

La humana se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—¡Lo lamento! No quise decir eso.

—Descuida, divertir a los niños es lo que más me alegra.

 _ **"Además de que es el único momento del día en el que no pienso en ella"**_ , pensó.

A lo lejos, Bonnie venía corriendo a toda prisa seguido de un grupito de adolescentes.

—¡AAAAAHHH, SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Paso por al lado de ambos, Foxy levantó su parche y ensanchó los ojos cuando vio que parte del grupo iba hacia él.

—¡MIREN! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ FOXY! —chilló una.

—¡ES MÍO! ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO! —gritó otra queriendo abrazarlo.

—¡No otra vez! —murmuró el pirata esquivando a la mocosa y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Corre Foxy! ¡Corre como tu fabricante te ha dado las piernas! —gritó Mangle entre que hacía jugar a varios niños con sus tentáculos.

Chiquinquirá simplemente negó con la cabeza ante semejante escena, no podía creer cómo es que las jovencitas de hoy en día fueran tan…

—Zorras. —murmurando sola para luego irse a ver al resto.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba Toy Bonnie, luego de saludar a unos cuantos niños, cruzando las cortinas del escenario con su guitarra en manos. Se sentó dispuesto a afinarla cuando Toy Freddy apareció.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Qué crees? Te conseguí una cita~ —el conejo lo miró de reojo, sin decir una palabra, siguiendo con lo suyo—. Ok, en realidad no. Pero vi cómo te estaba mirando una de las camareras —señalando hacia afuera—. Es muy linda, deberías hablarle, decirle algún cumplido, algo. —posicionándose a espaldas del contrario.

Bonnie 2.0 quitó su atención del instrumento, dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda a la nada.

—Mira, Teddy. Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme a encontrar una novia, pero no creo que tu idea funcione.

El oso levantó una ceja divertido.

—No me digas que todavía te sigue afectando el hecho de que Isabella te haya dejado en la friendzone.

El peliazul se tensó.

—No es eso, es solo que ninguna chica me ha llamado la atención como lo hizo ella en su momento.

—Te sigue afectando~, confiesa ya.

Toy Bonnie se levantó con guitarra en mano y pasó olímpicamente de él, saliendo hacia afuera de las cortinas.

Bajó del escenario, pasando entre medio de las mesas, ignorando las miradas de algunos humanos, con Freddy 2.0 siguiéndole detrás.

—Bonnie~. —le llamó. Sin embargo, le siguió ignorando. ¿Para qué responderle algo que ya no era? Es decir, no es que él ya no la quisiera; es más, en su interior - y muy en el fondo - aun albergaba algo de esos sentimientos, pero ya no era como antes, no. Con el paso del tiempo comprendió que él nunca sería para ella. Fue por eso que había optado por dejar a un lado esa ilusión de que la castaña correspondería a sus sentimientos y dejar que fuera feliz con Foxy.

Y por otro lado, tenía la esperanza de que su chica ideal aparecería en cualquier momento; no sabía cuándo, pero en cuanto la viese, se daría cuenta ahí mismo y con tan sólo mirarla.

—Espera, Bon. ¿Quieres detenerte? Parezco un loco siguiéndote por todo el local. —dijo Toy Freddy una vez que logró alcanzarle y tomar su brazo.

El de orejas de conejo azul lo miró.

—Tú me conoces, Fred. Por más que me preguntes lo mismo unas veinte millones de veces, siempre te diré veinte millones de veces la misma respuesta.

El castaño de mejillas rojas resopló.

—¡Por favor, Bonbón! ¿No me digas que sigues pensando en esa tonta idea? Ya te lo he dicho antes, eso solo pasa en las películas y cuentos de hadas.

—¿Tú qué sabes? Tal vez el amor me llegue de manera distinta que al resto de ustedes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Esperar a que cruce por esas puertas de cristal?

Justo en ese momento, entraba una chica con un diario enrollado en mano, mirando a todos lados. Toy Bonnie la miró boquiabierto, era la joven más bonita que pudo haber visto; su batería interna comenzó a funcionar más aprisa entre que la veía caminar hacia Mike.

—¡Hola~! ¡Tierra llamando a Toy Bonnie Conejo~! —decía el cantante 2.0 chasqueando los dedos delante de la vista del susodicho.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

El castaño se lo quedó mirando en silencio con cara de "¿Me estás jodiendo?", para luego cambiarla a una expresión más burlesca (?).

—Yo sé lo que acaba de pasar~.

—¿De qué hablas? —con algo de molestia.

—¡Vamos! Vi como mirabas a esa chica.

—¿Cuál chica? —mirándolo con inocencia, como haciéndose el desentendido, haciendo resoplar a su "gemelo mayor".

Sip, recuerden que ellos dos antes de morir eran gemelos (?).

Mike estaba… eh… bueno, haciendo lo que un guardia de turno vespertino haría (?), cuando la recién llegada castaña se acercó a él, no sin antes darse un golpe al tropezar con un juguete que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡EL COÑO DE LA MADRE! —gritó cabreada llamando la atención de todo el mundo, cosa que no le importó. Seguido tomó el cachivache mientras se levantaba para luego arrojarlo a vaya a saber dónde.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

La joven se sacudió las rodillas de su pantalón, murmurando algo por lo bajo – más que nada para parecer normal y fingir que no había protagonizado tal espectáculo bochornoso (?)–, y más calmada se dirigió a él.

—Busco al gerente, ¿podría hablar con él?

—El gerente no está.

—¿Ni siquiera el dueño?

—El señor Fazbear está ocupado.

—¿Hay alguien más que pueda atenderme? No sé, ¿alguien que tenga la pinta de ser el "puto amo y señor" de todo esto?

—¿Cómo?

—Joder macho, ¡¿es que no hay nadie aquí que esté bajo un puto puesto más abajo del dueño y del gerente?! —exasperándose.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Y en dónde está?

—Aquí mismo —señalándose—. Dígame su nombre.

La chica de mirada hazel lo miró con una expresión de "este tipo si es pendejo".

—Nala, me llamo Nala.

—¿Nala que? —haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que prosiguiera.

—Simplemente Nala —Schmidt la miró atónito—. Y no, no me lo pusieron por el Rey León.

El muchacho suspiró

—Es un placer, señorita Nala. Mi nombre es…

—Mike Schmidt, lo leí en su placa. —señalando al pecho del contrario, éste otro bajó la mirada hacia su insignia con una expresión de "puta bida"(?), volviendo a suspirar.

—¿Qué necesita?

—He venido por el puesto de guardia nocturno —dudando de lo que acababa de decir—. Bueno, en mi caso sería nocturna. —poniéndole el periódico en el rostro.

—Me temo que ha llegado tarde. —apartando dicho diario de su cara con algo de molestia.

—¿En serio? —con algo de tristeza.

—Hace una semana que el puesto se ha ocupado. Además, ese aviso es de hace DOS semanas. —se lo quita de las manos para mostrarle la fecha.

—Oh~

Sí, así de despistada era ella.

Por no decir pendeja (?).

—Es que de verdad necesitaba el trabajo. —haciendo un puchero.

Schmidt rodó los ojos.

—Si necesitas trabajar, te puedo poner en algún otro puesto durante la tarde o la mañana.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—¿Qué te parece... —en pose pensativo—… coordinadora?

—Detesto a los niños.

—¿Cocinera?

—Neh~, suficiente con que lo hago en mi casa.

—¿Camarera?

—La última vez que estuve en un empleo así terminé rompiéndole dos dientes a un capullo por tocarme el culo.

—Ya, pensaré en algo —rascándose la barbilla unos minutos— ¡Ya sé! ¿Puedes venir esta noche a las once y media?

Nala lo miró extrañada.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Si, veré la forma de hacerte aunque sea un lugar en el turno de la noche.

La chica gritó eufórica abalanzándose hacia el cuello del mayor.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —le plantó un beso en la mejilla, a todo esto Mike tenía una expresión de fastidio.

—Te esperaré a esa hora, sé puntual por favor y trae tu curriculum.

—De acuerdo. —dijo agitándole la mano a lo bruto para luego irse brincando de felicidad (?).

—Mujeres. —murmuró por lo bajo sobándose el brazo adolorido por la sacudida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Quinqui, ella después de haber visitado a todo el mundo (?), echó un pequeño vistazo hacia la muchedumbre de pequeñines que se amontonaban frente a la caja de regalo enorme. Curiosa, fue acercándose hasta quedar a una distancia algo prudente del títere. Le vio salir de adentro y a los niños levantar sus bracitos con felicidad mientras decían su nombre una y otra vez. Puppet se subió su máscara sobre su cabeza y con una sonrisa los saludaba entre que comenzaba a repartir regalos para cada uno.

La venezolana sonrió al ver la escena tan tierna, y más cuando una niña más pequeña se le acercó para darle un beso; sin embargo, en un intento por querer llegar a él estando de puntas de pie, un niño más grande la empujó, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar, el niño y dos de sus amigos comenzaron a burlarse, diciéndole cosas como "¡Mira como llora la niñita!", "¡Llorona!" y demás cosas que molestaron a la castaña, quien ya se había acercado para tomar en brazos a la criatura y regañar a los otros tres, importándole poco la presencia de la marioneta.

The Marionette la miró con sorpresa, su mandíbula estaba levemente abierta, parpadeando unas cuantas veces. La humana que desde hacía una semana trabajaba ahí y le agarraba ataques de pánico cuando lo veía, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros cerca. De nuevo, la sensación que tuvo la primera noche al verla, volvió a apoderarse de él. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Se preguntaba mentalmente ya que nunca lo había experimentado en toda su existencia.

 _ **"Se ve tan linda cuando interactúa con los niños".**_

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, viendo ahora a la joven cantándoles una canción a los pequeños quienes bailaban alrededor de ella. Pudo ver un brillo en su mirada ambarina que denotaba felicidad, algo que no había visto antes.

Sonrió como tonto al quedarse mirándola, debía admitir que era muy bonita.

Quinqui bajó a la niña una vez que ésta se calmó, en un momento dado, ambas miradas se encontraron. Normalmente, ella se hubiera desmayado ahí mismo o hubiera gritado, lo que fuera primero; pero para sorpresa del contrario, ésta apartó la mirada algo sonrojada.

 ** _"Tiene un lindo sonrojo."_** , pensó mientras sin quererlo, en su interior comenzaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte esa sensación cálida que emanaba su alma, como si volviese a estar vivo.

Extendió lentamente su mano hacia ella, tratando de rozar su brazo, pero la chica al notar esto, se apartó algo intranquila, sin quitarle la vista, perdiendo al instante todo brillo que tenían sus ojos. Segundos después, ella salió corriendo, totalmente ajena a los juegos que estaban haciendo los más chicos de ese sector, dejando a un Puppet totalmente desconcertado.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche, cuando toda la clientela se va y van quedando pocos empleados, cierto oso toy se hallaba en el escenario principal matando el tiempo. Y cuando me refiero a matar el tiempo, es dedicarse de lleno a trollear a su hermano menor, a quien por cierto, le llevaba tan solo dos minutos (?).

—BonBon tiene novia~.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —inquirió Toy Chica llegando.

—Toy Bonnie está enamorado. —se burló Toy Freddy.

—¡No es cierto!

—Si lo es. —con monotonía.

—¡Que no!

—BonBon, ¿eso es verdad? —tomándolo por los hombros, el conejo tenía una expresión de "vale verga todo"—. ¡Eso es hermoso! No tienes porqué avergonzarte. —le abraza de manera asfixiante.

—¡Ya suéltame! ¡No soy un bebé! —enojado.

—Quizás no lo seas, pero que eres bien trabuco, lo eres.

Bonnie 2.0 fulminó al recién llegado Freddy Fazbear con la mirada.

—Ya déjenlo en paz. A ver, Bon, ¿es muy linda esa chica?

El aludido tartamudeó, pensando si debía o no contarle. Si no fuera porque era un robot, ya se le habría notado un sonrojo en tonalidades bordo desde su cara hasta la punta de sus orejas. Estuvo a punto de responder, cuando dicha joven entró, causando en él una especie de cortocircuito al verla de nuevo.

Los otros tres movían sus manos frente a él como para llamar su atención - algo inútil por cierto -. Luego, Toy Freddy puso dos dedos frente a los ojos del conejo para después moverlos en dirección hacia donde estaba mirando, seguido de la mirada de los otros dos.

—Ah, miren, es la chica de la que les hablé.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó la de ojos zafiro, el oso de mejillas rojas asintió.

—Nada mal~. —murmuró el otro castaño, pero al ver a la humana que iba caminando distraída mirando las decoraciones, y chocando de frente con uno de los empleados que terminaba de llevar los platos que quedaban hacia la cocina, y ocasionando que acabasen ambos en el suelo junto con los trastos todos rotos, puso una expresión de pokerface total.

—Retiro lo dicho.

* * *

 **N/a: Oh si, beibis~(?), segundo capítulo terminado B|.**

 **Simbalaika, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo con Nala. Ya para la próxima pondré más de ella con el conejito azul =3 y en cuanto a LanyCookie, espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

 **Me voy despidiendo porque me voy directo a la cama, me vino la regla y ahora tengo unos terribles dolores de estómago, además de que estoy sensible - en estos días asi, lloro por cualquier cosa - y cascarrabias D:**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo en una nueva actualización dentro de quince días si Dios quiere :v. Mucho no me va a costar escribirlo, ya que no va a llevar muchos capítulos - más de cinco o seis no voy a escribir -, así que cada ese lapso de tiempo estén atentos :P. Y no olviden dejar reviews, por cada uno que me dejen, FF me regala tres chupetines/paletas/pirulines - depende como le digan en su país - (?).**

 **¡Los quiero! :D.**


	3. ¡No soy maricón!

**N/a: Si, sé que este capítulo tendría que haberlo subido hace seis días, pero como los anteriores me habían parecido tan cortos, decidí recompensarlos con este que está un poquito más largo, recién salido del horno (?).**

 **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no es mio lamentablemente. Si así lo fuera, les aseguro que ésto junto con el otro fic, ya los hubiera adaptado a una serie de animé al estilo Gainax - véase Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann y Re: Cutie Honey para más detalles, sacándole el excesivo fanservice, claro está -, hasta le pagaría a Pole-bear para así yo poder usar sus diseños tranquilamente sin la necesidad de comerme un juicio (?). Las OCs protagonistas son propiedad de LanyCookie y Simbalaika, además de algunas ideas portadas por algunas de las dos. Ah, y los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear. Sepan que ésto lo hago con cariño hacia ustedes, además porque me gusta, y que de paso me sirve como un ejercicio de escritura para ir mejorando.**

 **Avisos: Faltas de ortografía y/o redacción - teclado SwiftKey suele poner cualquier palabra que nada que ver :'v -, posible Out of Character/Fuera del personaje - las personalidades de algunos personajes pueden variar, esto también puede afectar a Nala y a Quinqui. Mil disculpas por eso, chicas. - algún que otro spoiler sobre Mi bella pirata, creo que eso ya lo saben, blah, blah.**

 **P/D: Como nota curiosa, les aclaro. Los ojos de Mike Schmidt serán azules. ¿Por qué esto? Por la pantalla de Game Over en el primer juego, en donde salen unos ojos de ese color fuera de las cuencas de Freddy Fazbear - prueba de que al morir, sus ojos y dientes son lo único que sobresale -. No sé por qué motivo, Pole-bear se los hizo cafés - según en el diseño que vi -. Quería aclarar eso :p.**

 **P/D2: Un review es como un Bon o Bon blanco para mí - o sea, es un bombón de chocolate blanco -, así que mientras más reviews tenga esta historia, más feliz seré con mis golosinas (?). Así que anímense y no tengan vergüenza de dejar sus zukhulemthozoz reviewz que me llenan de determinación :v.**

 **¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Mike había escuchado todo el alboroto desde la oficina y había llegado corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos al ver al empleado y a Nala murmurando mientras recogían los pedazos rotos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

Nala se puso de pie rápidamente, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Ets una maldestre, Nala.¹

—¿Eh?

—Estoy bien.

—Ehm, bueno —rascándose la nuca—. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Nala sacó de su bolsa un sobre y se lo entregó. El castaño lo abrió, leyendo con detenimiento el papel - que por cierto, estaba escrito a mano y tenia algún que otro garabato a los costados - con los datos de la joven.

Frunció el ceño, dudando de la decisión que ya tenía en mente al ver el curriculum mal hecho.

—Perfecto —poniendo su mirada en ella—. Voy a contratarte.

—¿Así sin más?

Mike asintió.

—Normalmente te hubiéramos dado un formulario con varias preguntas, pero como no tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo, te contrataré de todas formas. Lo único que necesitaría son tu nombre, tu apellido y una firma. Luego te haré llenar una hoja con los datos que faltan más tarde. —saca del bolsillo de su camisa una pluma y se la da.

—¿No están ahí anotados?

Schmidt se vuelve a fijar.

—No, lo único que figura aquí es tu nombre escrito arriba con marcador rojo —se queda mirándola en silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir—. ¿No se te ocurrió escribir esto en una computadora e imprimirlo?

—No tuve tiempo.

Mike suspiró.

—Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Total, los datos los llenarás luego.

La castaña va con la hoja hacia la mesa más cercana y escribe lo que él le pidió para luego entregarle ambas cosas sin ningún problema.)

—Ya está.

—Muy bien, señorita Nala... —entrecierra los ojos como tratando de comprender lo escrito en el papel—… Eh, creo que hay una mancha en tu apellido.

Ella le saca el papel de un manotazo y se fija.

—¡Es verdad! Hay salsa de tomate justo ahí. Debí haber apoyado la hoja en un lugar que estaba sucio y no me he dado cuenta —se encoge de hombros mientras se lo entrega de nuevo—. Ya que~.

El guardia la fulminó con la mirada, guardando la hoja en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Acompáñame, tengo que enseñarte rápidamente a cada robot mientras tu compañera está en camino.

—¿Una compañera? Pero creí que iba a estar sola —haciendo un leve puchero. No era que le molestara trabajar en equipo. De hecho, no tenía ningún problema en ello; pero era de esas personas que preferían trabajar individualmente para más tranquilidad.

—En ningún momento dije que este puesto estaba libre.

Al primer lugar en donde se dirigieron - porque estaba ahí nomas (?) - era a la Pirate Cove.

—Bien, en este sector están Foxy y Mangle.

—¿A quién le dices 'Mangle', mariquita?

—Por cierto, la que acabas de escuchar se llama Endo —dudando de lo que acaba de decir—. ¿O es él? —murmurando eso último por lo bajo.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, remedo de hombre, que ella es la contramaestre Toy Foxy?

—¡¿A quién le dices remedo de hombre?!

—¡Pues a ti!

Nala y Mangle miraban al castaño y a la cabeza parlante metálica discutir. En un momento dado, la albina tomó su segunda cabeza y le cerró la boca envolviéndole un tentáculo alrededor.

—Shh, tranquilízate. Ya no me molesta que me llamen por el mote. De todas maneras, tengo que agradecerte por defenderme —le besa en su frente entre que la va soltando lentamente. Luego, extendió su mano a la joven—. Me llamo Toy Foxy, aunque para más comodidad puedes decirme Mangle.

—Nala. —devolviéndole el saludo.

—Y ella es Endo. —señalando a su otra cabeza.

La susodicha se acercó a observar a la de ojos hazel con detenimiento, ésta otra quiso tocarla, recibiendo un mordiscón en el aire que la hizo caer de culo al suelo del susto.

—Mangle, esta niña no me agrada. Huele a perro.

—¡Oye!

—De veras no te entiendo, Endo. Estuviste toda la semana anterior diciéndome que fuera más amable con Quinqui y ahora no te cae bien Natalipa.

—Soy Nala~. —molestándose.

—Lo que sea~. —la ignoraron.

—Sabes que detesto a los perros y a los gatos, y esta humana huele a una de esas dos especies.

—Tengo perros en mi casa, y hasta a veces los dejo entrar, pero no es razón alguna para decir que huelo a ellos.

—Igualmente me caes mal por eso. —girando su cabeza divamente.

—Pst, se te olvidó que Bellabell tiene un gato~.

—¿Y con eso qué?

—Pues tendrías que odiarla también.

—Eso es distinto, a ella le regalaron ese gato luego de que nos llevásemos bien con ella. No mezcles las cosas.

—Yo no mezclo las cosas, simplemente te estoy haciendo ver lo mismo que me hiciste ver la semana pasada con Quinqui. Si yo no tengo que juzgar, tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo. Ahora, discúlpate con esta pobre chica.

—¡Muérdeme! - dándole una bofetada con un tentáculo.

—¡DEJA DE USAR MIS TENTÁCULOS, MALDITA SEA!

Ambas comenzaron a abofetearse con los tentáculos de la albina para sorpresa de los dos humanos.

—Será mejor que sigamos, ¿si? —murmuró Mike, a lo que Nala asintió y salieron corriendo.

.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo le hicieron para quedar así enredados?

—Nuestras admiradoras. —conejo y zorro respondieron al unísono con expresión de fastidio.

Ambos tenían toda la ropa desarreglada, además del cabello alborotado. Pero lo más jodido que tuvo que hacer Chica, era el tratar de desenredar la maraňa de pelo morada y rojiza que tenía a los dos "unidos" de la cabeza.

¿Cómo demonios un grupito de pubertas fue capaz de hacer una cosa semejante?

Ni la rubia misma lo podía comprender, y eso era algo que ella misma se encargaría de investigar como tarea principal esa semana. En cuanto averiguase quien o quienes le habían hecho semejante cosa a su novio, lo pagarían muy caro; y eso incluiría la opción de hacer pizza con restos de humanos - en este caso sería de mocosas pubertas -.

De solo pensar en su macabro plan, sus ojos lilas se habían tornado negros con los iris blancos (?).

—Chica~.

—¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo, mi conejito? —con una mirada inocente.

Bonnie la miró con una ceja alzada. A veces pensaba que su novia no estaba muy bien del sistema que digamos.

—Trata de terminar de desenredarnos, ¿quieres?

La cocinera tomó el cepillo de arriba de la mesa y comenzó a desenmarañar las hebras artificiales de los dos, tironeando impensadamente un mechón del pirata. Este respondió con un rugido que hizo temblar las paredes de la cocina.

—¡No me grites así! —se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¡Lo haría si no fuera porque me tiraste del cabello!

—¡No fue a propósito y lo sabes!

—¡Bella lo haría mejor que tú!

—¡¿Ah si?! ¡PUES ENTONCES VE HASTA DONDE ESTÁ ELLA Y PÍDELE QUE TE CEPILLE ELLA MISMA EL PUTO CABELLO! —le tiró el cepillo a la cara y se marchó totalmente cabreada.

—Bien hecho, Foxy. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

En ese momento, Quinqui apareció tarareando felizmente una canción.

No pregunten cual es, simplemente tarareen mentalmente cualquiera que se les venga a la mente primero - no sé por qué en estos momentos recordé "Livin' la vida loca" de Ricky Martin (?)-.

—¿Qué les pasó? —dejó de cantar al verlos en esa situación.

—Nuestras admiradoras. —repitieron de manera desganada.

—¿Se refieren a ese grupo de zorras pubertas con las hormonas alborotadas? —volvieron a asentir.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos? —suplicó Bonnie.

—¡Claro! —respondió la venezolana tomando el cepillo que le daba el pirata.

Un rato después - porque no voy a andar escribiendo sobre cómo ella les desenredaba el pelo, alta paja (?) -, la castaña terminaba de atarle el cabello al pelimorado.

—¡Listo!~.

—¿Ya?/¿Tan rápido? —dijeron a la misma vez tocándose la cabeza, Quinqui asintió feliz.

—Ni Chica me lo hubiera dejado así. ¡Gracias Quinqui! —exclamó el conejo acariciando su pelo feliz.

—¡Hmph! Metrosexual. —murmuró por lo bajo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado y de brazos cruzados; Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada entre que el otro daba una carcajada al aire.

—Lo dices porque no fue Bellabell la que nos hizo el favor, sino estarías igual o peor que yo en estos momentos. —dándole la espalda divamente (?).

Foxy decidió ignorar aquel comentario, no sin antes bufar por lo bajo, claro está.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —inquirió la humana dejando pasar por alto lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Ni idea. —se encogió de hombros Bonnie.

—Yo llevaba un buen rato huyendo de esas chiquillas que ignoré por completo el entorno.

En eso, vieron entrar a Toy Chica con ambos castaños llevando al conejo azul totalmente tieso sobre un mantel.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —los tres se acercaron.

—Quinqui, ¿por casualidad sabes algo de robótica? —preguntó la rubia, a lo que la aludida negó con la cabeza.

—Genial~, mi hermano está frito. —dejando junto con Freddy a Toy Bonnie sobre la encimera.

—¿Por qué está así? —interrogó Bonnie 1.0 picando con el dedo a su predecesor en una mejilla, más que nada para molestar que para otra cosa (?).

—El amor~, eso es lo que sucedió. —respondió Fazbear 1.0 tomándose las manos de manera muy gay.

Chiqui al ver la cara de wtf del resto, decidió aclarar:

—Vio a una chica muy bonita entrar hace un rato y quedó así.

—Aaah~ —dijeron.

—¿Y qué haremos? No podemos dejarlo así.

Mike entró con Nala.

—Oh, aquí estaban ustedes. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Nosotros dos estuvimos aquí, tratando de enmendar lo que esas mocosas nos hicieron a Bonnie y a mí —explicó el pirata señalando su melena roja—. En cuanto al resto, acaban de entrar y BonBon estaba así cuando lo trajeron.

Nala se acercó hacia el peliazul sin decir una palabra, comenzando a revisarlo en cada parte con suma atención.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró Freddy.

—Creo que está viendo a ver qué es lo que tiene. —le contestó la guardia cerca de su oído.

—¿Alguien puede ayudarme a sentarlo? Quiero ver la parte de atrás.

Toy Freddy hizo lo que la castaña pidió y sentó al conejo sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Ella aprovechó y le revisó los cables que tenía ocultos en la nuca.

—Qué extraño, al parecer está en perfectas condiciones. Lo que no entiendo es que por qué no funciona.

—Si quieres, yo puedo explicarte eso. —propuso el de orejas de oso a su lado, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Chica 2.0, el contrario se sobó la zona, mirando a la cocinera con enfado.

La joven ignoró el comentario, pues estaba más concentrada haciendo lo suyo como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Siguió revisándolo hasta toparse con lo que parecía ser un pequeño interruptor; lo tocó, haciendo que el sistema del de orejas de conejo azul se reiniciase.

 _Cargando..._

 _Cargando..._

 _Cargando..._

 _Cargando..._

Toy Bonnie abrió sus ojos de golpe, enfocando primeramente a Nala.

—¿Qué pasó? —mirando extrañado a su alrededor para luego volver a mirarla a ella—. ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Por un instante, pudo jurar que la joven delante suyo se había sonrojado levemente.

—¡Hermanito! ¡Estás bien!

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Tú aquí?! ¡Oh no! ¡Debo estar en el infierno entonces!

—De hecho, sigues en la pizzería. —habló Mike.

—¡Por poco y creí que te había perdido! —el oso de mejillas pintadas lo abrazó por el cuello casi llorando.

—¡Ngh, suelta! ¡Me romperás el cuello! —empujándolo lejos.

—Bueno, Nala, creo que con esto me has convencido del todo. Justo necesitábamos a alguien que supiera de robótica. Ah, y ella es Chiquinquirá... —prosiguió el hombre señalando a la venezolana—… será tu compañera en este turno.

—¿Te llamas Nala? —inquirió la ojiambarina con curiosidad.

—Si, ¿qué hay con eso?

Quinqui ladeó la cabeza como cachorro y sonrió divertida.

—Te lo pusieron por la leona del Rey León, ¿cierto?

Momento incómodo de silencio.

—No, no me lo pusieron por el puto león de Disney. —masculló la chica de cabello castaño claro con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Respiró profundo, tratando de no mandar a la mierda a su nueva compañera.

Porque claro~, que no es para nada gracioso que se burlen de tu nombre y más si tiene relación indirecta con algo proveniente de una compañía de animación muy conocida hasta en el décimo universo (?).

—Me lo pusieron porque significa...

— _Regalo_ en swagili —la interrumpió Toy Bonnie, ganándose por parte de ella una mirada de sorpresa—. ¿Qué? —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿Eres un conejo?!

Las pupilas de Bombón se contrajeron.

—¡Claro que lo soy! Es tan obvio eso. ¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque creí que eras mujer.

El conejo toy bajó las orejas repentinamente entre que sus ojos se ponían como platos.

El resto de sus compañeros que estaban presentes, - incluidos los dos humanos restantes - estalló en risas.

—¡¿De qué se están riendo?! —gritó colérico.

Freddy se limpiaba las lágrimas imaginarias.

—¿No es evidente? Hasta tu chica creyó que eras trabuco.

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, MALDITO OSO DE MIERDA! —volvió a gritar Bonnie 2.0 completamente cabreado al punto de querer arrancarse las orejas.

 ** _"¡Trágame tierra y escúpeme en cualquier otro lado que no sea cerca de aquí!"_** , pensó nervioso al saber que Fazbear había abierto su boca adelante de Nala.

—Freddy, ¿podrías dejar de fastidiar a BonBon? —pidió Quinqui una vez que ésta se calmó.

—Si, ya fue suficiente castigo, ¿verdad amigo? —añadió Toy Chica abrazando por detrás al conejo de ojos esmeralda, pero éste la apartó brúscamente con un movimiento de hombros.

—¡Quita! ¡No necesito que nadie me defienda! —se bajó de la mesada de un salto—. Gracias, Nala. —mirando a la humana mientras se estaba yendo.

—De nada.

—Conejo maricón, no se aguanta una broma.

En eso, escucharon fuera de la cocina un: _"¡NO SOY MARICÓN!"_ , seguido de un rugido y algo romperse.

—Felicidades, Freddy~. Esta vez si que te pasaste de la raya. —Schmidt lo miró con desaprobación.

—Ay, no te hagas, Miguelón~. Bien que te causó gracia lo que pasó recién. —girándole la cara con total soberbia.

—¡No me digas Miguelón! ¡Odio cuando me llaman así!

—¡TE LLAMO COMO SE ME PEGUE LA GANA, REMEDO DE HOMBRE!

—Otra vez con eso —exclamó entre dientes, tratando de contener las ganas de arrancarle los cables al cantante. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un papel que parecía ser la boleta del teléfono del establecimiento, recordando en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer—. Foxy, ¿podemos hablar?

El zorro levantó una de sus orejas curioso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Por casualidad no estuviste haciendo llamadas fuera de Hurricane, o si?

El pirata se tensó ante el interrogante del guardia del turno vespertino.

—Responda la pregunta, capitán. —el tono divertido y burlón de Toy Freddy Fazbear no se hizo esperar junto a una sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su rostro, misma que tuvo que borrar inmediatamente debido a la mirada asesina que le había dirigido el de ojos ámbar.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta, marino?

—¡Foxy, no te hagas el imbécil conmigo! —mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. Responde la pregunta. —poniéndole la boleta casi en el rostro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa forma, marinero de agua dulce? ¡A mí que soy el pirata más temible de los siete mares! —fingiendo estar ofendido mientras apartaba de su cara la cuenta del teléfono con su garfio—. ¡Ahora resulta que uno no puede llamar a su amada que se encuentra a millas de distancia!

—¡No digo que esté mal que llames a Bella! ¡ESTÁ MAL LLAMARLA LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DE CADA DÍA! —perdiendo el juicio.

El pelirrojo lo tomó de la corbata, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—El único que puede decirle Bella aquí soy yo, ¿entendido? —Mike Schmidt tragó grueso y asintió nervioso—. Más te vale. —soltandolo de un empujón.

¿Creyeron que Foxy no iba a mostrar sus celos posesivos en este fic? Pues se equivocaron; y eso que aún no han visto nada (?).

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando anonadados a los demás.

—¿Siempre ha de comportarse así? —inquirió Nala.

—Sólo cuando se meten con su novia. —respondió Toy Chica con total tranquilidad.

.

.

.

.

En el Cuarto de Premios - o mejor dicho rincón, ya que cuando habían remodelado las instalaciones, le habían quitado las paredes a dicho sitio para que estuviera más conectado al resto -, Puppet estaba sentado sobre su caja, pensando en algo.

O más bien, en alguien.

—¿En qué piensas, tío Puppet?

El pelinegro bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los tres animatrónicos pequeños.

—Hola, niños~. —sonrió.

—¡Hola, tío Puppet! —dijeron los tres alegremente.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Jugamos a las escondidas. —respondió BB.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué estabas pensando? —preguntó nuevamente Cherry, la cual era la más curiosa de ambas cupcake.

—En nada, sólo... me gusta pensar.

—¿En Quinqui?

—¡¿C-cómo dices?!

—¡Vamos~! No creas que no nos dimos cuenta. —dijo Carly con sus dedos entrelazados detrás de su espalda, meciéndose sobre sus pies.

—No sé de qué están hablando. ¿No deberían de estar jugando en vez de entrometerse en cosas de mayores? —tratando de eludir la pregunta.

Los tres se miraron en complicidad y salieron corriendo emitiendo risitas; Balloon Boy se detuvo, y girándose una vez más para verlo, añadió:

—Si necesitas algún consejo, mi papi puede darte uno. —dicho esto, siguió su camino detrás de las pelirrosas.

 _ **"¿Un... consejo?"**_

.

.

.

.

En los bastidores, Toy Bonnie estaba a solas tocando su guitarra de una forma... algo agresiva - y eso podía significar que aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido rato atrás -, cuando Chiquinquirá y Foxy aparecieron.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la castaña sentándose junto a él.

Bombón hizo un ruido algo molesto y desafinado con su instrumento para luego dejarlo a un costado.

—¿No ven que sigo enojado? —exclamó de manera áspera.

—Marinero Bon, lamentamos habernos reído. Solo fue una broma.

—Pues parece que hasta a ustedes les divirtió.

—Bonnie, lo sentimos —el peliazul volvió a tocar su guitarra y la ignoró, volteándole el rostro—, ¡en serio! —siguió ignorándola, lo cual la cabreó un poco, haciendo que lo tomara del rostro y le hiciera girar la vista hacia ella—. ¡Deja esa puta guitarra y párame bolas, webón!

—¿Qué? —ambos la miraron sin entender.

—Que me escuches cuando te hablo —suspira—. De verdad, ¿podrías perdonarnos? —tanto ella como el pirata pusieron cara de perrito triste.

El conejo de mirada esmeralda observó a ambos y les regaló una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque sin ustedes me aburriría estando aquí solo, además de que necesito que Foxy me haga un favor.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

Bonnie 2.0 bajó sus largas orejas azules tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con Nala?

Foxy levantó su parche para observarlo mejor.

—¿Yo?

—Eres el único de todos aquí que tiene una novia humana. Por eso quiero que me ayudes —se paró, caminando hacia él—. Dime cómo lo hiciste, ¡quiero saberlo, por favor! —de manera suplicante.

—Pues verás, lo mío con Bella fue más fácil porque ya sentíamos lo mismo desde antes del incidente de mi cumpleaños… —una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en su rostro al recordar todo—, sumándole a que yo no le di tantos rodeos al asunto. —se podía ver un hilito de aceite bajando por su nariz (?)

—¿Me estás diciendo que sea un pervertido?

—Oye, más respeto. No me refería a eso.

—¿Y entonces?

—A ver, creo que ya sé a lo que Foxy se refiere —interrumpió la humana—. Lo que él te está queriendo decir es que seas tú mismo.

—Ese es el problema, ¿qué tal si no le agrado?

—¿Por qué no vas a agradarle?

—¡Por el amor de Scott! ¡Hace un momento creyó que era una coneja! ¿Tan mala apariencia tengo?

—Pues... —Quinqui no sabía qué decir, mucho menos Foxy.

—Es porque parezco afeminado, ¿no es así?

La venezolana enmudeció, definitivamente no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle que su apariencia no era tan... masculina que digamos.

Miró al pirata por el rabillo del ojo, rogando internamente que no dijera nada fuera de lugar.

 _ **"Por favor, que no vaya a decir que parece un maricotas con esa apariencia".**_

—Si, pareces un maricotas. —respondió el pelirrojo lo más sereno posible.

Chiquinquirá lo miró con horror, era como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento y dado aquella respuesta a propósito; sin embargo, no era asi. Lo que sucedía es que a Foxy le había dado un ataque de sinceridad. Seh, justo en ese momento (?).

—¿Qué te pasa, weón? ¿Cómo vas a decirle eso? —masculló la venezolana, siendo ignorada por el robot que se había acercado al de orejas de conejo—. ¡NO ME ESTÉI' IGNORANDO, MAMAWEBO! —vio cómo él tomaba las dos coletas del guitarrista toy y se las arrancaba de una, oyendo seguidamente varios insultos y maldiciones por parte del peliazul.

—Ya está, ahora pareces un hombre.

—¡Pero no tenias porqué arrancar mis colitas! —lloriqueando.

—BonBon tiene razón. Hubieras usado una tijera para cortárselas.

Mientras la muchacha regañaba al pirata, Puppet había hecho aparición en el lugar, justo detrás del zorro.

Quinqui quedó petrificada al verle, su corazón comenzó a golpetearle en el pecho . De nuevo esos malestares y horribles pensamientos la invadieron.

 _..._

 _Una pequeña Quinqui estaba jugando felizmente en el parque, entre que su madre se encargaba de atender a sus hermanas. La adulta le había dicho que no se alejara de allí por nada del mundo, pero como toda criatura llena de curiosidad y sentido de la aventura, decidió desobedecerle e ir a inspeccionar los juegos que estaban en aquel sitio._

 _Tan concentrada estaba divirtiéndose que no notó una presencia masculina detrás de ella. Dicha figura, le tapó la boca con un paño húmedo que emanaba un olor extraño y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando en contra de su voluntad._

 _Más tarde, al abrir sus ojos, se halló encadenada de un brazo en el rincón de una sucia habitación; bajó su mirada ambarina, notando que traía puesto un disfraz de muñeca de porcelana._

 _—¿Mami? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Quiero a mi mamá!_

 _Un hombre entró al cuarto oyendo el llanto de la menor. Quinqui podía percibir el aura oscura que lo rodeaba._

 _Fue ahí que sus sentidos se agudizaron al escucharle hablar._

 _—Tranquila pequeña~, tu mami me dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje y que estarías a nuestro cargo._

 _—¿Eh? Pero eso es imposible. Mi mamá nunca me dejaría con desconocidos. ¿Y por qué estoy encadenada? ¡Quiero que me suelten!_

 _—Oh, claro que te soltaré~ —sonrió con malicia, cerrando la puerta con llave para luego acercarse lentamente a ella—. Luego de que tú y yo juguemos a un divertido juego, ¿qué te parece? —terminó de decir tomándola con fuerza de su bracito libre, haciéndola chillar de dolor._

 _…_

La castaña dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Foxy tocar su hombro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al encontrarse con las miradas de los tres robots.

—Bon te preguntó si estabas bien.

Chiquinquirá retrocedió unos pasos al sentir a la marioneta muy cerca suyo. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

The Marionette no se inmuto ante la reacción y quiso acercarse a ella, mas la joven humana lo apartó de un empujón, y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, para sorpresa de los otros tres.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Toy Bonnie no salía del asombro.

—No tengo idea, marinero —respondió el zorro pirata con expresión de incredulidad—, pero sea lo que sea, es algo que tiene que ver con Puppet y que le aterra mucho.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo qué le hice?

—Nada que nosotros sepamos, quizás sea un trauma que tenga de la infancia.

—Puede ser alguna película de terror. —agregó el conejo.

—O algún incidente que haya sido el desencadenante de su temor hacia ti.

—Como sea, quiero averiguarlo —los dos animatrónicos se miraron y sonrieron con picardía al verle después—. No me vean así, solo quiero ayudarla.

—¿Y supongo que esas intenciones tuyas de querer ayudarla son por tus principios de ayudar a los demás o es por otra cosa? —inquirió el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada.

—Es por mis principios. —mintió, en eso le dio un tic en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Por qué te tiembla la mejilla? —interrogó Bonnie 2.0 señalando dicha zona.

—Debo tener alguna falla, es todo —volvió a mentir—. Le diré a la guardia nueva que me revise más tarde.

—Aguarda un poco, ¿cómo rayos supiste de Nala si estuviste todo el tiempo metido en tu caja?

Créanme que si esto fuera un animé, el pelinegro ya hubiera tenido una enorme gota bajando por su cabeza (?).

—Simplemente lo supe —tratando de contener la calma—. Veo todo, estoy en todos lados. Soy como Jesús (?).

—Deja de fingir, boss. Te gustan las latinas. —habló Foxy en tono burlón levantando su parche y moviendo sus cejas.

—Si quieres nuestra opinión, Quinqui no está nada mal~. —continuó el de orejas de conejo azul guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

—Lo que dice Bon no es mentira. Si no fuera porque estoy con Bella, te aseguro que ya le hubiera coqueteado. Está muy buena.

—Bien sexy~.

Puppet estaba aguantándose las ganas de mandar a ambos al inframundo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de ella de esa manera tan vulgar?

—Si, y ese trasero no es de este mundo.

—¿Has visto su trasero? ¡Es mucho mejor que el que tiene Jennifer López!

Y eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Porque cuando ambos reaccionaron, el títere los había estampado contra la pared utilizando su poder de telequinesis (?).

—Que sea ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SE DIRIGEN A QUINQUI DE ESA FORMA! —rugió haciendo temblar toda la pizzería.

Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó flotando. Si, flotando, tal cual como lo están leyendo; hacía mucho tiempo que él había dejado esa costumbre, sólo lo hacía cada vez que estaba cabreado por algo, y esa era una buena razón para volver a flotar como fantasma por el establecimiento, dejando emerger todos sus poderes nuevamente.

—¿Viste eso, BonBon? ¡Mi plan funcionó!

—Y yo que creí que no daría resultado. ¡Maldito pirata, eres un genio! ¡AAAAHHH! —gritó al desprenderse del muro y caer de cara al suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, luego de esa noche - que por cierto habían terminado armando otra fiesta de bienvenida para Nala -, ambas guardias comenzaron a llevarse bien; incluso mientras charlaban, habían descubierto que iban a la misma universidad, sólo que jamás lo habían notado - par de pendejas (?) -. Así fueron sus días con el correr de las semanas, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando o juntándose a almorzar en casa de una o de la otra, ver películas los fines de semana y no olvidemos de las jornadas de trabajo en la noche, que era la parte más emocionante del día según ellas.

Ahora ambas estaban echadas en la enorme cama de la europea, mirando al techo. El dueño de la pizzería les había dado la noche libre y habían aprovechado para realizar su primera pijamada juntas.

—Nala.

—¿Si?

—¿Siempre estás sola aquí en esta enorme casa?

La castaña tardó un rato en responder.

—Todo el tiempo. Mamá murió de cáncer hace algunos años y papá ahora está de novio. Por eso es que siempre estoy sola, se la pasa viajando con ella por todos lados.

—¿Mientras que tú estás aquí? —se sentó sobre el colchón, mirándola con incredulidad.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes —posó su mirada hazel en ella—. ¿Y tu? ¿Qué me dices de tu familia?

—Ellos quedaron en Venezuela. Me vine a vivir aquí porque estaba harta de que mi familia se viviera peleando constantemente, además de que tuve que alejarme de mi ex novio por querer intentar golpearme.

—¿De verdad? —la castaña de mirada ambarina asintió—. Cabrón hijo de su puta madre.

—Era muy controlador y posesivo. Por eso, antes de venirme, rompí con él. No quería seguir teniendo más vínculos con ese sujeto.

—Has hecho bien. Yo hubiera mandado a ese capullo a la verga si intentaba ponerme un dedo encima.

—¿De dónde eres, Nala?

—De Catalunya, España. Y tú, ¿de qué parte de Venezuela?

—Maracaibo.

—Mmm, algún día tenéis que llevar a esta belleza ibérica a conocer esas tierras~.

—No si tú llevas a esta preciosa latina a Europa primero.

Ambas rieron.

—¡Ey! ¿Has comido arepas? —inquirió la venezolana con emoción, a lo que la casi rubia la miró con intriga.

—¿Qué son?

—¡Ven! Si me das permiso de usar tu cocina, puedo prepararte unas cuantas. —tironeó del brazo de ella y salieron corriendo juntas escaleras abajo, no sin antes Nala tropezara con varias cosas por el camino, obviamente (?).

Al día siguiente, ambas chicas despertaron para ir a la universidad. Habían optado por ir a almorzar a la pizzería luego, ya que tenían ganas de ver a los robots antes de la noche.

Ingresaron al establecimiento educativo, charlando animadamente sobre diversos temas, hasta que se toparon con alguien no tan agradable para ambas.

—Así que ahora Nala se junta con los sudacas. ¡Qué bajo has caído!

—¡Cerraos la puta boca, Allison! Yo puedo juntarme con quien me plazca. Vayámonos, Quinqui. —dando media vuelta.

—Hmph, es la respuesta que esperaba de una huérfana de madre como tú. —escupió con sorna.

Nala detuvo su andar abruptamente. ¿Había sido su imaginación o esa tipa la había insultado metiéndose con su madre?

Ella podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero que se metieran con su madre, era algo que no toleraba en absoluto.

—¡¿Qué coño habéis dicho?! —se volteó completamente furiosa, siendo detenida por Chiquinquirá quien la había tomado del brazo antes de que ella se abalanzara a golpear en la cara a la rubia—. ¡Que sea la última vez que te metes con la memoria de mi madre!

—Me meto con quien se me plazca —usando ahora las palabras que Nala había dicho anteriormente, modificándolas, claro está—. ¡Y ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mi porque soy superior a ustedes!

—¿Superior? Sólo porque te apellidas Winston Briggs, te hace ser superior a nosotras? Pos mira nomas qué zorra engreída~. —dijo la de mirada ambarina burlándose.

—¡Ya verán cuando le cuente esto a mi padre! ¡Haré que las arresten! —haciéndose la dramática. Seguidamente, se giró, haciendo un movimiento de modelito de pasarela y se marchó junto con su soberbia a joder a otra parte (?).

_Vámonos, Nala. O llegaremos tarde a clases. —miró a su amiga que estaba a su lado, quien tenía la mirada ensombrecida. Vio como un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, mismas que la chica limpió rápidamente para que nadie las viera.

—Maldita ramera —murmuró entre dientes sin que la otra castaña la escuchara mientras cerraba ambos puños con fuerza—. Tenéis razón, Quinqui. Ya vámonos. —dijo una vez que mantuvo la calma.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas aburridas después, ambas jóvenes disfrutaban de una enorme pizza en el restaurante.

—Jamás voy a olvidar la expresión de miedo de Allison cuando por un momento creyó que irías a romperle la cara.

—Tendría que haberlo hecho, se lo merecía.

—No vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con semejante escoria. Mejor terminemos la pizza y vayamos a ver lo que hacen los robots.

—De acuerdo.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que la insoportable rubia entró al lugar seguida de su padre. La chica llevaba un vestido con brillantes en color verde manzana que hacía juego con sus zapatos y su bolso de mano con diamantes. Su padre era un rubio con el cabello corto peinado hacia atrás e iba vestido como un típico empresario forrado en dinero. Ambos tenían gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos azules.

—Frederick, qué gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo. —exclamó el rubio quitándose los lentes y estrechando su mano al dueño de Freddy's al verlo salir de su despacho.

—Bruce, ¿qué me cuentas? —devolviéndole el saludo—. ¿Cómo estás, Allie? Cada día te pareces a tu madre —ella hizo una mueca, simulando una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el otro local?

—Bastante bien, debo admitir que esos robots que me enviaron hacen un gran espectáculo.

—Tengo que ir algún día.

En eso, una pequeña niña rubia vestida con un vestido rosa y una boina del mismo color, hizo aparición con Irene.

¿Recuerdan a la madrina de Isabella? Bueno, ella contrajo matrimonio con Frederick y fruto de ese amor tuvieron a esa pequeña que acabo de mencionar.

¿Spoilers de Mi bella pirata? ¿Dónde? (?).

—¡Hola papi!

—Pero si ahí está mi princesita~ —estrechándola en sus brazos—. Bruce, te presento a mi familia: Irene, mi hermosa esposa y nuestra amada hija Charlotte.

—Encantado de conocerlas.

—El placer es nuestro —dijo la señora Fazbear estrechando el saludo—. ¿Verdad, Charlie? —a lo que la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

—Y ella es mi hija... ¿Allie? —dándose cuenta que la rubia se había esfumado de la nada.

En cuanto el señor Winston buscaba a su hija, la joven rica había ido a recorrer el establecimiento, buscando algo que a simple vista no se hallaba por ningún sitio.

—¿En dónde está?

Siguió buscando con la mirada, hasta dar con un pasillo donde estaban las salas recreativas, por lo que se dirigió allí, con su aire de niña engreída y malcriada invadiendo por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor? —murmuró Endo gruñendo con molestia.

The Mangle olfateó también.

—Huele a ese horroroso perfume importado de Europa. Y eso que a mi me encantan los perfumes franceses.

Su segunda cabeza decidió asomarse fuera de las cortinas - disimuladamente para que ningún niño la notara -, encontrándose con la odiosa portadora de dicha fragancia.

—Ahí está de nuevo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la albina disimuladamente entre que entretenía algunos niños.

—La tipeja que vive tocándole los cojones a nuestro capitán.

—¡Nola~!

—¡Sila~!

—¡Yala~!

En tanto, en Partes y Servicio, Foxy había ido a meditar. Y cuando me refiero a meditar, significa ir a un lugar apartado de todos a recordar a su amor que se encontraba muy lejos (?).

Se sentó en el mismo sitio en donde solía sentarse siempre, observando su garfio con detenimiento; lo tomó, desenroscándolo de su brazo y se lo quitó con cuidado, dejando caer un colgante de medio medallón que parecía ser de un corazón, con una "I" grabada detrás. Él lo atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo, y lo contempló con nostalgia.

—Bella, no sabes cuánto te hecho de menos.

 _..._

 _—¿Qué es eso?_

 _—¿No sabes lo que es? Es un medallón que puede partirse a la mitad —la castaña de cabello ondulado lo tomó entre sus manos y lo partió, dándole una mitad a él mientras que ella se quedaba con el otro—. Mientras tú tengas este, y yo tenga este otro, nada nos va a separar, ni siquiera la distancia._

 _Foxy observó con curiosidad el medio corazón que tenía en su mano._

 _—Es muy bonito, sirena. Lo guardaré adentro de mi garfio para que no se pierda._

 _—Buena idea —Isabella le ayudó a quitarse el garfio y colocó el colgante con el medio medallón dentro para después volverselo a poner—. Ya._

 _El pirata tomó el mentón de la chica de manera delicada y la besó tiernamente en los labios._

 _..._

Despertó de su recuerdo al oír la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó mirando detenidamente cada rincón poniéndose de pie.

Repentinamente sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos, bueno en este caso su ojo, ya que el otro lo traía siempre cubierto por su parche (?).

—Adivina quién soy~. —canturreó una voz femenina cerca de su cuello.

El zorro tanteó con su mano las delgadas manos de la humana, pero lo que más percibió por su olfato era aquel aroma a colonia costosa, razón por la cual descubrió quién era en menos de dos segundos.

—Eres tú...

—¡Acertaste! Soy Allison, o más bien Allie para ti, mi amor. —tratando de besarle en el cuello, pero él se apartó.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No sabes que está prohibido que personas ajenas al establecimiento anden paseando por estas habitaciones?

—Ajena no, corazón. Por si no lo sabías, soy la futura heredera del otro local, además de un prestigioso puesto en una empresa dedicada al entretenimiento infantil. —exclamó con total serenidad, caminando hacia él.

—¿Fazbear Entertainment?

—El mismo. —acercándose cada vez más.

—De todas formas, eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a andar merodeando por donde nunca te llamaron. —retrocediendo.

—Lo sé, es que simplemente no pude evitar venir a verte y poder obtener un beso tuyo. —dijo de manera seductora, lanzándose encima de él, dispuesta a besarlo; pero para su infortunio, Foxy logró esquivarla, haciendo que quedase desconcertada.

—Lamento romper tu corazón, querida. Pero este pirata ya tiene dueña. —sonriendo de lado.

—Ni tú mismo te crees esas palabras —volvió a lanzarse a él, siendo de nuevo esquivada—. ¡DAME UN BESO! —exigió golpeando su pie en el suelo como toda una berrinchuda (?).

—No.

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si! — dijo ya él en tono divertido.

—¡Que no, mierda! ¡Y cuando digo que no, es no! ¡No pienso caer en tus trucos, Foxy!

—De acuerdo, tú ganas~. —encogiéndose de hombros.

La ojiazul tomó su bolsa que había dejado sobre la mesa y salió, dejando a un zorro aguantándose las ganas de estallar de risa.

Ya afuera, Allison se paró en seco.

—Un momento —recalculando—. ¡Me engañó! ¡Maldito zorro pirata! ¡Ya verás cuando te agarre! ¡Serás mío, quieras o no! —de la furia que tenía, le propinó un rodillazo a la puerta, retorciéndose de dolor segundos después, por lo que terminó yéndose cojeando y lloriqueando como la gran maricona malcriada que era (?).

Nala y Quinqui entre tanto, habían acabado de almorzar y se habían quedado a ver el espectáculo de los toys - justo a ellos les tocaba ese día -, cuando vieron a la rubia salir de los pasillos caminando de una manera algo extraña.

—Mira, Quin. ¿No es la zorra de Allison?

La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros miró a la misma dirección que su compañera.

—¡Si! ¿Por qué camina así? —ahogando una risotada.

—De seguro se habrá encontrado con alguno en los baños que le dio duro contra el muro y por eso quedó así.

—¿En serio la vez capaz de hacer algo así?

—¡Ey! Que su apariencia de niña pija² no te engañe. En la universidad, todas las chavalas saben los rumores sobre las cosas que ha hecho en fiestas y salidas nocturnas —tomando un sorbo de jugo— Por eso es que de santa no ha de tener nada.

—¿Y pos' cómo sabes que es una calienta guevo, si me estás diciendo que son rumores?

—No lo sé. Pero que tiene pinta de puta, la tiene.

—Eso sí.

Luego de hablar, ambas tomaron sus respectivos jugos y tomaron al mismo tiempo de los sorbetes.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas después, ambas castañas fueron a cambiarse de atuendos para la noche, en media hora el turno nocturno comenzaría y Nala no podía encontrar su uniforme de guardia.

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró mientras arrojaba al aire las cosas que traía dentro de su mochila.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Chiquinquirá ya con su ropa de trabajo puesta y esquivando un objeto volador no identificado que pasó cerca de su cara.

—¡Joder macho! He olvidado mi uniforme. —resopló, dándose por vencida.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mike si sabe de algún otro que te quede?

—Se acaba de ir hace diez minutos. —con cara de "¿me estás jodiendo?".

—Si quieres, nosotros podemos ayudarte. —habló Toy Freddy recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con su hermano haciendo lo mismo pero del otro lado.

—¿Sabéis en dónde puede haber uniformes de mi talla? Es que he olvidado el mío y ya no puedo volver.

—Oh, claro que tenemos~. Están justo aquí —dando un par de golpes a uno de los casilleros, éste abriéndose automáticamente, dejando ver la pila de uniformes de guardia de diferentes tamaños—. Pruébatelos tranquila.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para abrir eso sí estaba con llave? —inquirió la venezolana.

—Sencillo. En mi vida pasada, le robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres.

Bonnie 2.0 negó con la cabeza varias veces, mirándole con fastidio.

—No le hagan caso. Él robaba, si. Pero todo se lo quedaba él. —fulminándolo con la mirada entre que su hermano se encogía de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Vale, ¿en dónde me puedo cambiar? —llevando varios uniformes entre sus brazos.

—Yo me cambié en el baño de mujeres. —respondió Quinqui.

—Iré al baño de mujeres, entonces.

—Me temo que no vas a poder cambiarte ahí. —la frenó el oso toy.

—¿Por?

—Mi antecesor y su novia están ahí haciendo de las suyas. —por no decir algo... hentai (?).

—Pues en ese caso, iré al de varones.

—Bonnie y Chica siempre se meten ahí.

—Hostia, ¿es que acaso no hay un puto lugar en esta jodida pizzería en donde una se pueda cambiar tranquilamente de ropa? —perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si, tienes el baño personal de empleados, allí hay hasta para bañarte, si quieres. —señalándole a dónde era.

La de mirada hazel resopló.

—Gracias. —dijo de manera seca, tomando la ropa y yendo hacia allá.

—Ten cuidado con los mirones~. —haciendo un saludo un tanto afeminado.

—Mientras, yo iré a preparar arepas con las Chicas.

—De acuerdo, ¡ve por la sombra! —alzó la voz el cantante de mejillas rojas, esperando a que la humana se perdiera de vista. Una vez que ya no había ningún rastro de Chiquinquirá presente, Toy Freddy se dirigió casi volando hacia donde estaba Nala—. ¡Ahora o nunca! —dijo por lo bajo, tratando de entrar por el conducto de ventilación, siendo detenido por Toy Bonnie.

—¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? —bloqueándole el paso.

—Espiar a Nala, ¿no es evidente?

—¡¿Desvistiéndose?!

—¿Cuál es el problema? —importándole poco la reacción del menor—. Por lo menos no soy como tú que ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirle algún halago o algo parecido.

—¡Pero esto es muy diferente! ¡No puedes meterte en los conductos a espiar a las mujeres, está mal!

—Si supieras el tiempo que paso en estos enormes tubos. —con una sonrisa sugerente.

Bombón entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya veo porque nunca te veo después de nuestro show —se acercó abruptamente a milímetros del rostro del contrario, haciendo que la punta de sus narices chocasen—. Espera a que le cuente de tus manías a Toy Chica y veremos si vas a seguir cometiendo estos... —guardó silencio por varios segundos—… actos ilícitos luego de que ella te atrape.

—Ya. ¿Terminaste? —dijo divertido—. ¿Ahora me vas a dejar pasar?

—¡Jamás! ¡No permitiré que espíes a Nala!

—¡Vamos! Es sólo una miradita~. No te puedes poner así tan celoso. Déjame entrar.

—¡He dicho que no! —empujándolo.

—¡QUE TE CORRAS, PUTA! —tratando de sacarlo de en medio.

—¡QUE NO!

Ambos toys comenzaron a forcejear, abofeteandose entre ellos de vez en cuando, hasta que por un momento, tuvieron que quedar de piedra al sentir la perilla de la puerta girar y luego abrirse, saliendo la castaña con la ropa de trabajo puesta.

—¡He encontrado el uniforme adecuado para usar por ésta noche, chicos! Me queda un poco holgado, pero por lo menos los pantalones no se me caen. —exclamó feliz.

—¡Qué bueno!/¡Asombroso! —murmuraron los dos junto con otras palabras sin sentido.

—Ahora si. ¡El turno comienza! ¡Gracias chicos! —expresó dejando el resto de los uniformes encima de los brazos del castaño y se marchó dando brinquitos de manera infantil.

Teddy comenzó a lloriquear, dejando caer toda la ropa al suelo para luego echarse a llorar como bebé en brazos de su hermano.

—¡Monstruo! —le dijo al conejo quien ya le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda y con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

* * *

 **¹ Eres una torpe, Nala**

 **² Que viste, se comporta o habla de manera afectada manifestando buena posición social y económica, en especial cuando es joven. (Es el significado más parecido que encontré respecto de lo que sabía que significaba (?)).**

 **N/a: ¡Wow! Se me hizo más largo de lo normal. Comúnmente suelo escribir capítulos de entre tres mil y cinco mil palabras, pero creo que ésta es la segunda vez que supero las siete mil - casi 7500 -. En serio, la verdad es que amo cuando me salen capítulos largos de esta magnitud :'D.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo. Y perdonen si algunas cosas van algo apresuradas, lo que pasa es que en cada capítulo hago pasar el tiempo de semanas a meses y por eso es que las relaciones entre las protagonistas y el entorno de personajes va cambiando rápidamente.**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	4. Venciendo mis miedos

**N/a: Hola beibis, ¿me extrañaban? Porque yo si *inserte carita perver* (?). Seh, se que me tardé una vida con este fic, pero tenía que pensar en una buena entrada triunfal para Gabriela – ya tu sabeh, la de Mocosas Metiches (?) –. Si, al final conseguí la tan ansiada acosadora para Foxy – un poco tarde pero seguro :'v –; incluso le había dicho a SoFiLeXa que su OC estaría del lado bueno, PERO nunca dije que fuera durante toda la segunda temporada, la cual por cierto no he escrito aún – todavía tengo que terminar MBP –, en fin.**

 **Sofi, gracias por confiarmela :'v. Y gracias también a ustedes por sus reviews y por ponerlo entre sus favoritos :3.**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, los diseños le pertenecen a Pole-bear, sólo Chiquinquirá, Nala y Gabriela son propiedad de LanyCookie, Simbalaika y SoFiLeXa respectivamente, además de la idea que surgió de Lany sobre la historia entre su Oc y The Marionette, y de la cual me ha servido de inspiración para escribir esta locura.**

 **Avisos: Malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales entre los personajes, Ooc [Out of character/fuera del personaje] – las personalidades de algunos personajes pueden variar -, faltas de ortografía y/o redacción, lentas actualizaciones, etc.**

 **P/d: Oh, casi olvido darle las gracias a Lany por la escena Quinuppet en primera persona que escribió para este capítulo. Realmente ella se esmeró mucho al hacerlo y quedé fascinada cuando lo leí. Así que espero que les guste :3.**

* * *

Un tiempo después, las cosas en el local iban marchando de lo más normal. Chiquinquirá ya no se alejaba del todo de Puppet, y este había encontrado su "amor culinario" en las arepas que ésta preparaba.

—¿Y las arepas?

—Se acabaron.

—¡¿Tan pronto?!

—Puppet, ¿qué te pasa? Es solo comida, se pueden volver a preparar. —dijo Chica tratando de calmarle.

—¡Pero yo no puedo esperar a que se hagan más! —casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza—. ¡NECESITO AREPAS! —en un tono de voz de ultratumba (?).

En eso, la maracucha - de Maracaibo por si no lo sabían, de ahí maracucha (?) -, aparecía por la puerta doble que daba a la cocina con una bandeja llena de dicha comida. La marioneta al verla, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad; esperó pacientemente a que la morena las colocara sobre la mesa para arrojarse a comerlas como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡Bendito manjar de los dioses! —habló con suma emoción con las mejillas llenas.

Todos lo observaban con cierta expresión de "¿qué coños le pasa?" entre que él se deleitaba tragando como una aspiradora todo lo que contenía aquella fuente de aluminio.

—Ni yo tengo esos malos modales. —murmuró el oso Toy de brazos cruzados, viendo con algo de tristeza cómo su líder mayor arrasaba con todo a su paso sin siquiera haberle dejado probar un pedacito.

—Al cabo que ni quería comer. —Freddy se levantó de su lugar y se fue a otra parte, los demás poco a poco comenzaron a imitarle, quedando solamente las dos humanas, Foxy, BonBon y… el troglodita, claro está (?).

Quinqui no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Tal parecía ser que su "fobia viviente" adoraba esos círculos de harina de maíz que a ella misma le encantaba cocinar.

—Bueno~... —expresó la europea tratando de romper aquel incómodo momento—… tal parece que alguien adora tus platillos, Quin. —estiró sus brazos antes de ponerse de pie, luego tomó una liga de cabello que traía en el bolsillo de su chaleco azul y se dispuso a atarse su castaña-casi rubia (?) cabellera. Toy Bonnie no podía sacarle la mirada de encima; estaba completamente idiotizado ante semejante belleza ibérica (?). El único que notó esto fue el pirata a su lado, dándole un par de pequeños codazos para que reaccionase. El peliazul lo miró algo molesto, recibiendo un gesto con la mirada por parte del contrario, indicándole que fuera a hablar con ella, a lo que el conejo se negó poniéndose algo tenso.

—Bon, ¿te molestaría si charlásemos de algo por… allá? —indicó el pelirrojo directamente hacia el pasillo del Área de juegos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Acaso no se puede en presencia de…? —se vio repentinamente interrumpido cuando el zorro lo tomó por las orejas y llevándoselo a toda prisa para sorpresa de ambas guardias.

—¿Has visto eso? —expresó Nala con cara de WTF.

—Ajá. —respondió la otra para luego ver la mesa ordenada - la cual momentos antes era todo un chiquero – con total asombro—. ¡¿Quién coños limpió la mesa?!

De repente una figura se paró frente a ella, haciéndola temblar.

—Debo decir que la cena estuvo deliciosa —el pelinegro frente a ella había vuelto a su típica actitud recta y caballerosa—. Tiene las manos dignas de una gran cocinera, señorita.

La castaña pudo sentir un tenue calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

—P-pues yo…

Sin que ella lo notase, Puppet fue tratando de acercar sus manos hacia las suyas, tan solo sentía curiosidad de tomarlas y saber qué se sentía, pero en cuanto apenas las rozó, ambos sintieron como una pequeña corriente eléctrica los hacía respingar a ambos; inmediatamente, la latina retrocedió un par de pasos algo alterada, resguardando sus manos en su pecho con algo de temor para luego quedarse mirándolo con un dejo de extrañeza.

La marioneta aprovechó esto para poder contemplar esos ojos, mismos que no podía dejar de mirar. Había algo en ellos que causaban que él se sintiera totalmente hipnotizado. De alguna forma, le fascinaban; y ni hablar de los rasgos de ese rostro que parecía de un precioso ángel.

Su batería interna - la cual era como su propio corazón - comenzó a funcionar de tal manera que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, esas sensaciones aparecían?

—S-será mejor que vaya a… —murmuró ella sin saber qué decir, la pobre temblaba del terror que le tenía. Sin embargo, prefería actuar normalmente delante de él antes que perder los estribos; sinceramente no quería hacerle sentir mal.

—Ve tranquila. —le interrumpió sonriéndole con calidez.

Chiquinquirá asintió con una sonrisa tímida, saliendo a correr casi a trompicones hacia los baños.

El de mirada oscura quedó mirando el sitio a donde ella se marchó y echó un suspiro bastante ruidoso.

—No sabéis cómo le está costando a Quinqui el tratar de comportarse como si no te temiese —The Marionette miró por el rabillo del ojo a la europea parada a su lado—. No es que tengas la culpa de lo que le haya sucedido… —tratando de retractarse—… es que simplemente…

—¿Tú sabes algo? —la interrumpió de repente.

—Somos amigas, no es nada del otro mundo que nos tengamos confianza y sepamos absolutamente todo de la otra.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. —se giró para verla a los ojos. Y cuando digo verla, me refiero a ponerse a milímetros de su rostro.

Nala infló las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no váis y se lo preguntáis tú mismo? —exclamó destilando molestia en sus palabras—. Y quita, detesto cuando invaden mi burbuja individual. —dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta para seguir a la maracucha, dejando a un Puppet totalmente perplejo.

—Sí que tiene carácter.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, zorro imbécil?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Bonnie 2.0 estaba acariciando sus largas orejas, mismas que el pirata casi le arranca al llevarlo de esa manera tan brusca—. Dime que mierda ibas a decirme, así me voy a tocar mi guitarra en la soledad de los bastidores.

—¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Ir y sentarte en un rincón a tocar ese maldito instrumento en vez de hablarle a Nala?

—¡SSSHHHH! —agitó sus manos con desesperación, acercándose a él para cubrirle la boca—. ¡No digas su nombre! Puede oírte. —mirando hacia todos lados y moviendo sus orejas como tratando de escuchar algún ruido cercano a ellos.

—¿Por qué no debería? Hace un largo tiempo que está aquí trabajando, y tú estás todavía con vueltas para decirle.

—¡Ya te dije que no me animo a hablarle! —bajó sus orejas algo apenado. Foxy tenía una expresión algo triste, no le gustaba verlo así. Realmente quería ayudarle.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos una vez, Bon. —dijo poniéndole su única mano en el hombro—. Sé tu mismo.

Toy Bonnie procesó aquellas palabras, tenía que animarse a hablarle a Nala. ¿Pero qué podría decirle?

—Está bien, hablaré con ella y le diré lo que siento.

—¡Bien dicho, marino!

—Pero con la condición de que me ayudes.

El pelirrojo, al escuchar su respuesta asintió feliz, abrazándolo por el cuello con emoción. Permanecieron así por un breve momento hasta que…

—Ehm, esto ya se volvió algo homosexual, ¿no crees?

El pelirrojo puso expresión pensativa.

—Creo que tienes razón. —se apartaron de repente, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado (?).

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en los conductos de la ventilación, cierta chica rica y malcriada estaba metida dentro, con un… curioso disfraz de ninja color verde manzana. Seh, a que ya adivinaron porque estaba vestida tan ridícula.

—Veamos, la Pirate Cove debería de estar por aquí. —revisó el mapa que había descargado en su móvil, aunque sinceramente el que estaba viendo era el del antiguo local.

Menuda pendeja (?).

—Si doblo por aquí, podré llegar hasta ahí —guardó su móvil en un pequeño estuche que traía en la cintura y se dispuso a arreglarse un poco—. Prepárate, Foxy, porque una vez que te tenga no pienso soltarte jamás. —sonrió con malicia, siguiendo su camino. Pero en cuanto dobló directo a su destino, se topó con otra chica de cabello castaño, lacio hasta los hombros; la misma estaba mirando a través de la rendija. Allie se la quedó viendo con estupor hasta que la chica volteó, la mirada verdosa de aquella extraña miró con sorpresa a los orbes azules de la rubia por breves segundos, mismos segundos que fueron prácticamente interrumpidos por la "Princesa de Circus Baby's Pizza World".

—¿Quién eres y qué carajos haces aquí? —preguntó con total altanería.

—Me dedico a limpiar las telarañas de los conductos de la ventilación, ¿no es obvio? —respondió la castaña con total sarcasmo.

—¿Te estás haciendo la graciosa conmigo? —exasperándose—. ¡Ya dime quien eres!

—Gabriela, aunque para ti soy la puta ama y señora (?) —amplió su sonrisa, mostrando una perfecta dentadura—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Allison Winston Briggs, futura dueña de Baby's y Fazbear Entertainment. Pero claro, no creo que alguien como tú entienda sobre cosas eh… —se rascó la cabeza nerviosa, tratando de recordar la palabra correcta—… c–cosas empren...

—¿Empresariales?

—¡Si! Empresariales. —exclamó con su típico aire de diva.

La caraqueña enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y de seguro que tú sí, rubia mal teñida?

Allison tenía la cara desencajada.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Rubia mal teñida. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme que tu color de cabello es natural?

—¡ES QUE DE VERDAD ES NATURAL!

Gabi ladeó la cabeza al oírla.

—Pues déjame decirte que tus enormes cejas no dicen lo mismo. A menos que se te hayan quemado junto con la cuna por un descuido de tu madre.

La rubia pegó un grito al cielo.

—¡YA BASTA! —comenzaron a forcejear – con algo de incomodidad ya que estaban dentro del conducto –, hasta que ambas golpearon la rendija, causando que esta se abriera y cayeran sobre algo.

O alguien.

Cierto castaño con orejas de oso y mejillas pintadas se removió debajo.

—Ngh, creo que están lloviendo mujeres.

Seguidamente Nala, Quinqui y algunos animatronicos llegaron lo más rápido en cuanto apenas oyeron el ruido.

—¡Gabriela! ¿Se puede saber qué coño hacíais en los conductos? —la europea estaba cruzada de brazos y no se la veía para nada feliz.

—Estoy bien, no me quebré nada. Gracias por preocuparte, chama —miró por un momento hacia abajo, descubriendo al castaño debajo suyo—. Y creo que también debo agradecerle a este oso con pinta de marico por haber amortiguado la caída.

—¡Teddy, mi amor! —la voz de la cocinera Toy se escuchó angustiada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó arrodillándose a su lado una vez que las dos humanas se apartaron de encima de su novio. Toy Freddy rio con sarcasmo.

—¡Chiqui! ¿Has visto eso? Están lloviendo mujeres, ¡Mujeres! —dicho esto volvió a reír una vez más antes de quedar inconsciente.

—Si que le afectó el golpe. —murmuró Toy Bonnie mirando a su hermano sin la menor importancia.

—Foxy, ¿no piensas ayudar a tu amante? —la voz burlona de Freddy no se hizo esperar.

El pelirrojo lo miró con molestia.

—Esa loca no es nada mío.

La caraqueña dirigió su mirada verdosa en el dueño de aquella voz y quedó boquiabierta al verlo.

 _ **"Fiu~, qué papito~"**_ (?).

—¡Pero yo si! —atinó a decir mientras se ponía de pie como un resorte – casi cayéndose de boca al pisar a la rubia – para abrazarlo por la cintura y subir la cabeza para mirarlo—. Hola~, me llamo Gabriela. —sonrió de oreja a oreja, provocando cierta incomodidad en el zorro.

—Ho–hola, ¿p–podrías apartarte? —quitándola levemente de encima—. Gracias.

—No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? —volviendo a abrazarlo.

—Uhm, no.

—Soy el amor de tu vida.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Oh~, oh~, el ataque de las fangirls, parte doce. —murmuró Bonnie por lo bajo, los demás negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi Foxy! —Allie se había levantado a duras penas, Gabriela le dirigió una mirada de altanerismo.

—Corrección, ahora me pertenece.

—¡Foxy no es de ninguna de las dos! —exclamó Chiquinquirá algo enfadada poniéndose delante de él.

—Escúchame bien, india sucia. ¡Nadie va a impedir que Fo–! —fue interrumpida al recibir un golpe en medio de la cara por parte de la caraqueña.

—¡Gabriela~! —dijo Nala en tono serio.

—Tuve que hacerlo, su voz chillona ya me estaba tocando loh cojoneh que no tengo. —respondió mirando sus uñas.

Foxy la miró por unos microsegundos y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias. —ella lo miró con un brillito en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué esperah, papuh? —lo tomó del cuello, estampandole un beso en los labios para sorpresa de él y dejando a todos impactados.

En eso, Freddy 2.0 recuperaba la conciencia (?).

—¡Ja! Menuda suerte la que tiene el maldito infeliz.

Los demás estaban sin habla.

—Chicos, ni una palabra a Bellabell de esto. —murmuró Chica a lo que los demás asintieron en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Momentos después de aquel episodio, Quinqui y Nala estaban jugando a ese típico juego de baile, la maracucha había formado equipo con Toy Chica mientras que la castaña lo había hecho con Mangle – para desagrado de Endo, claro está –; Gabriela en cambio se entretenía pasando tiempo compartido con Foxy.

Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar así a perseguir al pirata por toda la pizzería (?).

—¡Eso es Quinqui! —vitoreaba la rubia al ver a la guardia superar los puntos de su contrincante.

—¡Vamos, Nala! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! —exclamó eufórico Toy Bonnie, los demás aplaudían y alentaban a ambas.

En un momento dado, la polluela de orbes lilas miró con atención a la marioneta y al conejo azul. Una pequeña sonrisa se surcó en sus labios al ver sus expresiones.

BonBon estaba más que fascinado al ver a la europea bailar, lo hacía con una gracia sin igual y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sus orejas dieron un pequeño tic, y su batería interna estaba más activa que nunca. Nunca la había visto en esos ánimos, pues él sabía que ella tenía un carácter especial, pero era la primera vez que veía su rostro más iluminado que en otras ocasiones.

 _ **"Definitivamente Nala es hermosa..."**_

The Marionette estaba casi igual o más fascinado que él. Estaba totalmente hechizado ante los movimientos de baile que imitaba la morena de la pantalla.

 _ **"Baila tan bonito..."**_

Ya para cuando ambos reaccionaron, las dos humanas habían terminado en un empate, todos aplaudiéndolas con fervor.

—¡Bailan muy lindo! —dijeron Cherry y Carl con emoción.

—Gracias. —ambas se sonrojaron.

Justo en ese momento, a Quinqui le había despertado el llamado a la naturaleza.

—Uh, ya vengo. Iré al baño. —le dijo a Nala antes de irse por los pasillos, a lo cual la castaña asintió.

A unos cuantos pasos estaba Bonnie 2.0 jugando con sus dedos.

 _ **"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me animaré a hablarle?"**_

Un golpe en su espalda lo volvió a la realidad.

—¡Bon, mi querido hermanito! ¿Qué hacés, eh? —habló Teddy con diversión.

—N–nada, solo estaba...

—¿Pensando de qué manera vas a cortejar a Nala? —moviendo sus cejas inquisitivamente, el conejo tragó grueso—. No es difícil~, solo tienes que ir y...

—¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer! —apartándolo bruscamente—. No es necesario que me ayudes. —su tono había cambiado a uno más calmo.

Toy Freddy lo tomó de los hombros.

—Está bien, Bon. Ya no te molestaré con este asunto. Dejaré que lo hagas por ti mismo. —su hermano movió sus largas orejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto —le revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza—. Mira, allá va —señalando a la joven que estaba yéndose hacia la oficina—. Esa es tu oportunidad, ve con ella.

—Lo haré —decidido a seguirla—. ¡Voy a decírselo! —dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo hasta que se detuvo abruptamente y volteó hacia atrás—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? No me animo a ir solo. —bajando sus orejas con pena.

El oso de mejillas pintadas rodó los ojos y sin decir una palabra, le siguió. Al llegar allí, el peliazul emitió un sonido similar a un suspiro, llamando la atención de la guardia.

—Bon, Fred, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —sus ojos hazel lo miraban con curiosidad.

—A–ah... Eh, p–pues... Y–yo... —comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse más nervioso.

Fue ahí que su hermano decidió intervenir.

—BonBon tiene algo que decirte. —exclamó abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

—Bueno, te escucho. —se cruzó de brazos.

El conejo azul estaba más nervioso de lo habitual. Quería decirle a ella lo que sentía, sin embargo las palabras no salían de sus labios, y tanto Nala como Toy Freddy estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Ash, por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —y dicho esto empujó al guitarrista encima de la europea, provocando que él la besara accidentalmente en los labios. La humana abrió los ojos como platos, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del contrario mientras que este la sostenía de los brazos.

El castaño sonrió con satisfacción.

—Se ha formado una pareja~. —dicho esto los dejó a solas.

El beso duró apenas pocos segundos, los suficientes para que ella lo apartara apenas.

—¡Nala, lo lamento! No fue mi inten... —pero se vio interrumpido por ella.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —se la veía nerviosa y con un notable sonrojo—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cocina? Tengo un poco de hambre. —haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—S–si. —respondió anonadado siguiéndole detrás.

.

.

.

.

Mientras esta extraña pareja se dirigía a invadir el refrigerador, cierta morena salía del baño tarareando una canción. Al pasar por Prize Corner, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte impulso de entrar y acercarse a la caja musical. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró decidida a aquel cuarto.

 **Pov Chiquinquirá.**

Se que soy masoquista por hacer esto, pero es que me encantan las cajitas musicales. Solo espero que él no esté allí.

Cuando llegué a Prize Corner no había nadie. Me acerque a la cajita musical y le di cuerda. No salió la misma melodía, esta era diferente y más suave. Me quedé allí, disfrutando de la música.

Miré a mi alrededor, había cosas lindas aquí. Fui hasta el carrucel, de niña me encantaban y en las ferias siempre trataba de montarme.

Habían varios peluches de todos, me senté a verlos y tomé algunos. Habían de Chica, Freddy y Bonnie, hasta de algunos toys.

—Que raro que no haya ninguno de Foxy... —bajé todos los peluches pues algo llamó mi atención, al rincón bien escondido había un peluche muy diferente.

Era él

Lo tomé entre mis manos temblorosas, aún le tengo algo de miedo. Tengo que superar mi temor, él no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó de chiquita. Foxy y BonBon siempre dicen que él es bueno, sólo tengo que conocerlo más.

La cajita dejó de sonar, así que fui a darle cuerda otra vez. Al hacerlo miré las paredes, en ellas había muchos dibujos pegados; en los dibujos estaban varios niños felices y él les daba regalos como solía hacerlo. Me acuerdo que cuando lo vi, me había parecido una escena muy tierna, los niños lo adoraban y él se veía tan alegre con ellos.

En una mano tenía el peluche y con la otra tomé una de las hojas, al verlo una sonrisa salió de mí. Miré el dibujo y después el muñeco.

—Tal ves no eres tan malo y no tenga que tenerte miedo... Puppet. —miré a mis espaldas al oír a alguien entrar. Él estaba ahí, mirando confundido.

—¿Quinqui? —empezó a acercarse a mí, yo empecé a temblar inmediatamente. Me aclaré la garganta, tengo que superar mi miedo, él no se lo merece.

—Hola Puppet... —murmuré muy bajo. Él parecía sorprendido de que le hablara.

—Hola Quinqui, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

—Tu–Tu... Tu caja musical... —no lo miraba a él. Escondí lo que tenía en las manos detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Te gusta? —yo simplemente asentí—. Ya veo... Quinqui, me voy a acercar ¿esta bien? —volví a asentir, se fue acercando a mí hasta que estuvo a medio metro—. ¿Qué tienes en las manos? —miré a mis espaldas, se lo mostré y él sonrió.

—Los niños t–te quieren mucho...

—Creo que sí... —tomó el dibujo de mi mano, al hacerlo su mano rozó la mía y al instante sentí una corriente recorrerme y creo que él también porque se detuvo y me miró—. Quinqui, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —no había notado lo cerca que estábamos él y yo ahora.

—Dime... —me salía la voz muy débil.

—¿Por qué me tienes tanto terror? —todos los recuerdos que trataba de reprimir salieron a la luz, en mi cabeza se oía el llanto de una niña, la risa macabra de un hombre... y mucho sufrimiento y terror. Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar todo eso pero me era imposible, al cerrar mis ojos las lágrimas que mantenía retenidas salieron—. ¿Quinqui? ¿Qué ocurre? —él se oía preocupado.

Preocupado por mí.

—Fu–Fue algo que m–me pasó de niña... —las palabras me salían atropelladas—. N–no te preocupes. —traté de sonreír, pero vi que no estaba convencido. Lo miré a los ojos, y aunque no lo crean algo en ellos me tranquilizaba. Me gustan sus ojos.

Él acercó una mano hacia mí y secó mis lágrimas. Mi cabeza me dijo que me apartara pero decidí quedarme allí.

—No te puedo obligar a que digas, sé que te duele... —asentí, no he hablado de lo que pasó desde que fui a esa psicóloga infantil cuando era niña, lo encerré en lo más profundo de mí mente. Después de secar mis lágrimas, apartó un mechón de mi rostro y deslizó su mano por mi cabello. —. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo jamás te haría daño

—Lo sé... —la caja musical dejó de sonar de nuevo llamando la atención de los dos. Él se alejó un momento y por alguna razón, quería que se quedara cerca de mí.

—¿Sabes bailar esto? —volvió a sonar la melodía pero esta vez la supe identificar, era un vals. Yo lo miré divertida.

—Ni un poco. —él me sonrió.

—Yo creo que si puedes, te he visto bailar. —volvió a estar frente a mí—. Lo haces muy bien —me ruboricé al instante.

—Gracias, pero yo nunca he bailado algo así...

—Yo te puedo mostrar... —estiró su mano invitándome a bailar—. ¿Señorita? —sonreí. Tomé su mano y me terminé de acercar a él; tomamos posiciones, su mano en mi cintura, la mía en su hombro, y las otras unidas.

Al agarrar el ritmo de la canción fuimos moviéndonos. No puedo creer que estoy tan cerca de él sin que me de un ataque pero, me siento de alguna forma segura. Entonces hizo acto de presencia mi Nala interior y di un traspié, haciéndonos reír.

—¿Ves? Yo no sirvo para esto. —lo miré sonriendo. Nos reímos un momento, y él se quedo mirandome.

—Creo que tengo la solución… —me sostuvo con más firmeza y entonces sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el piso. Miré hacia abajo y estábamos en el aire.

—¡Puedes volar! —bastante sorprendida. Tenía idea que él tenía poderes pero esto es impresionante.

—En realidad flotar.

Seguimos bailando así, en el aire. Fue algo muy especial y sentía que mi miedo se reducía mientras pasaba más tiempo así con Puppet.

Ya él y yo estábamos muy cerca, seguro él podía sentir mi respiración. Se quedó mirando mis ojos por un momento, parecía casi en trance.

No notamos que la música ya se había detenido.

—Quinqui...

—¿Si? —ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos? —esa pregunta me agarró desprevenida pero yo no me aparte ni un milímetro.

Poco a poco el espacio entre nosotros se fue cortando. Por un momento sentí el rozar de sus labios con los míos...

—Quinqui te buscan... —de la nada se escucho la voz de Foxy que se detuvo al vernos.

Nos dimos cuenta lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, así que nos separamos de inmediato. Yo estaba roja como tomate, se los aseguro.

Miré en dirección a donde estaba Foxy y detrás de él estaba Toy Bonnie, ambos estaban con la boca ligeramente abierta y él tenía su parche arriba.

—¿Qué pasó Foxy? —dije ya en el suelo tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo de alguna forma, que es obvio que no funcionaría.

—Ah... ehm... —carraspeó—. Eh, Nala te está buscando, ya es de día. —la cara de BonBon era un poema mientras que Foxy seguía en la misma posición.

—Ah, está bien... —miré a Puppet—. Gracias, Puppet. Nos vemos luego. —le iba a dar el peluche de él mismo pero me lo devolvió.

—Es tuyo si lo quieres. —me dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias. —le di un corto abrazo que tardó en corresponder.

Me aparté de él y pasé a un lado de Toy Bonnie y Foxy, ellos me seguían con la mirada en silencio, claramente asombrados.

Cuando estuve en la oficina sola, miré el peluche entre mis manos.

—¿Y eso qué fue?

No tuve respuesta.

Mi cabeza era un mar de cosas sin sentido, es que esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Toqué mis labios con los dedos. Nunca me alejé, yo quería que pasara ¿por qué?

Allá arriba, con él, me sentí segura. Es extraño, yo debería estar aterrada pero, siento como si mi miedo poco a poco desapareciera.

Estuve unos minutos pensando aquello, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas me sacó de mi mente. Rápidamente oculte el peluche dentro de mi bolso.

—¡Chiquinquirá Rodríguez! ¿Qué esperas? —era Nala, Gabriela estaba a su lado jugando con su móvil—. ¡Me estoy muriendo de sueño! —ella adora dormir, ¿no sabían?—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —me miró confundida al ver que cerraba rápido mi bolso.

—Eh... Chica necesitaba que la ayudara en algo allá en la cocina. Sí, eso. —por sus caras no me creyeron nada, sonreí nerviosa. Nala no me preguntó más pero sabía que pronto lo haría. Para entonces sabré qué decirle, creo.

Salimos del local, y yo seguía tratando de entender mis pensamientos, o más bien…

Mis sentimientos.

* * *

 **N/a: Oh si, cada vez estos dos están más cerca. Aunque desde ya les digo que si fuera por mi ya hubiera hecho que Puppet le robara un beso desde el segundo capítulo (?). Ok no, me calmo pero realmente tuve esa tentación, en serio *inserte risa malvada*.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por seguirla *inserte corazón gay***

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¿Reviews? :'''v.**


	5. Los sentimientos comienzan a florecer

**N/a: ¿Creyeron que estaba muerta? ¡Pos claro que no, señores! Andaba de parranda (?).**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, los diseños le pertenecen a Pole-bear, sólo Chiquinquirá, Nala y Gabriela son propiedad de LanyCookie, Simbalaika y SoFiLeXa respectivamente, además de la idea que surgió de Lany sobre la historia entre su Oc y Puppet, y de la cual me ha servido de inspiración para escribir esta locura.**

 **Avisos: Malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales entre los personajes, Ooc [Out of character/fuera del personaje] –las personalidades de algunos personajes pueden variar-, faltas de ortografía y/o redacción, lentas actualizaciones -DEMASIADO lentas-, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraban tres chicas reunidas alrededor de la mesa de aquel ostentoso comedor perteneciente a la europea. Una de ellas se hallaba sentada con una taza de café en manos dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, sus ojos ambarinos miraban curiosos a las otras dos quienes no habían dejado de cruzar miradas desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Nala, quien aun estaba de pie frente a Gabriela, se encontraba cruzada de brazos, golpeando con su pie el suelo reiteradas veces. Su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido, mientras que la caraqueña dirigía a veces sus ojos verdes a cualquier objeto o mueble que estaba en aquella habitación.

—Gabriela... —habló por fin la de ojos hazel pero fue interrumpida—

—¿Al menos puedo tener derecho a un abogado?

—¡COÑO, GABRIELA! ¡CÁLLATE! —el grito que había pegado se había escuchado hasta el otro lado del continente, respiró hondo y continuó—: Sólo quiero saber, ¿qué cojones hacías en los conductos de la ventilación?

—¿Tengo que responder con la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Termina con tus estupideces y responde, se me acaba la paciencia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la caraqueña, sus ojos entrecerrados miraban a la castaña de origen catalán.

—Ño.

—¿No? —alzó la ceja cabreada—. ¿CÓMO QUE NO?

—No tengo por qué decirte lo que estaba haciendo, no eres mi madre —bajó la vista para contemplar sus uñas, ignorando completamente el volcán que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡EM CAGO EN TOTS ELS MORTS, GABRIELA!

Chiquinquirá miraba a la catalana gritar unas cuantas maldiciones e insultos hacia la otra, ésta última seguía en su afán de ignorarla por completo, haciendo que se enfadara aún más.

—Gabi, Nala tiene razón. Está terminantemente prohibido la entrada de personas ajenas al establecimiento. Primera regla importante. —decidió intervenir la ojiambarina.

—¿No era que la primera regla importante era que ningún endoesqueleto estuviese merodeando por ahí sin un traje? —preguntó Gabi burlona.

—Eso era antes, el mecanismo de los robots ha cambiado con el tiempo —respondió Quin sonriente.

—Como sea... —interrumpió la caraqueña—. Quiero trabajar con ustedes. —ampliando su sonrisa.

Ambas la miraron.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera trabajarás allí! —chilló la española.

Su amiga bufo.

—Oh vamos, Nala~. Será divertido~. —haciendo un puchero.

—¡He dicho que no, joder! —golpeando la mesa—. Mientras yo respire, tú tendrás trabajo en cualquier otro puto sitio menos en esa pizzería —guardando la calma—, o de lo contrario dejaré de llamarme Nala...

.

.

.

.

—¡Wiiii!

Mientras la castaña daba vueltas en la silla, Nala inhalaba y exalaba con frustración.

—No puedo creer que el capullo de Mike haya dejado que entrara a trabajar aquí.

—Deja la arrechera —le dijo Chiquinquirá poniéndole una mano en el brazo—, prometió portarse bien y no armar verguero.

—Más le vale.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó Quinqui al verla levantarse e irse hacia afuera.

—A estirar un rato las piernas y de paso ver si BonBon no necesita que le eche un vistazo a sus cables y tuercas —en eso, Gabriela dejó de girar, mirándola con sorpresa seguida de Quinqui. Nala al verlas sintió sus mejillas arder—. ¿Qué tanto estáis mirando?

Gabi sonrió de forma sugerente.

—"BonBon" ¿eh? —la morena a su lado trataba de contener la risa.

Inmediatamente, Nala sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Dije BonBon? —poniéndose más nerviosa aún—. Q-Quise decir... ¡Toy Bonnie! Si, eso.

Sin embargo, ninguna le creía.

—Como digas, Nallie~.

"Nallie" le sacó el dedo medio antes de marcharse mientras que ella le devolvía el gesto con ambas manos.

Al salir por el pasillo, se cruzó con Chica a quien saludó y siguió su camino.

—¡Quinqui, ahí estás! Te he estado buscando —la tomó del brazo—. ¡Ven, necesito que nos ayudes en la cocina!

—Bueno...—miró a Gabriela quien se estaba estirando en el asiento—. No tienes problema de que te deje sola, ¿o si?

La chica emitió un fuerte bostezo.

—Ve tranquila, que yo seguiré familiarizándome con las cámaras.

—Está bien. —dijo siguiendo a la rubia por el pasillo.

Una vez que quedó sola, Gabriela frotó sus manos con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro.

—Al fin sola. —de la nada sacó un paquete de papas fritas dispuesta a ver las cámaras, y cuando digo verlas me refiero a la de la Cueva Pirata.

Allí se podía ver a Foxy entretenido con un... ¡teléfono móvil! Hablando animadamente con alguien. Gabriela frunció el entrecejo acercándose más y más a la pantalla, como si de esa manera pudiera escuchar aquella conversación con claridad.

Miró con atención cada gesto que el pirata hacía, incluso el movimiento de sus orejas. Estiró su mano para subir el sonido del micrófono de la cámara para así escuchar con más claridad.

 _"—... BB se ha estado portando bien, a veces te extraña. Ya sabes, después de todo te considera su madre..."_

—¿Madre? ¿Pero qué coño...?

Volvió a guardar silencio, prestando atención a lo que el pelirrojo seguía conversando.

 _"—... Te echo tanto de menos, sirena. ¿Cuándo volverás?"_

¿Sirena? Acaso Foxy... ¿tenía una novia?

—¡Coño e' la madre!

Pero luego recordó lo que Chiquinquirá le había contado.

 _"—Su novia está en la universidad a varios kilómetros de aquí. En cuanto se gradúe, ella volverá a su puesto de trabajo..."_

Sonrió al saber que al menos tendría más de un intento por ganarse la confianza de él hasta que aquella chica volviera.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente (más bien horas después), la clientela había llenado casi por completo la pizzería, lo que resultó que Chiquinquirá había pasado de ayudar en la cocina a ser camarera debido a que el personal no alcanzaba para atender a tanta muchedumbre. Al parecer dos universidades (una de ellas era en donde estudiaban Quin y Nala) celebraban la pronta graduación de sus estudiantes.

Lo sé, es extraño que muchachos rodeando la mayoría de edad decidan celebrar en un local diseñado para niños... pero cierta rubia tenía mucho que ver en ello además que algunas chicas se entusiasmaron con la idea (sabrán por qué).

—Acaban de pedir tres pizzas de pepperoni y tres sodas de naranja en aquella mesa. —anunció Bonnie quien estaba ayudando a servir.

Rápidamente el pedido lo tenía en sus manos.

—Sale una orden de tres pizzas con pepperoni y tres sodas de naranja para la mesa siete. —exclamó la rubia de ojos lilas con una amplia sonrisa.

El conejo morado la miró sonriente.

—¡Wow! Eso si es eficiencia. —dijo guiñandole un ojo y llevándose la comida.

Toy Chica y Mangle, quien se había ofrecido a ayudar en la cocina, se acercaron a ella.

—Somos un equipo, chicas. —la albina estaba más que feliz en participar.

—Ay, Mangle, ¿por qué no pensé en tí antes? —Chica 2.0 la rodeó con el brazo.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no existo para ustedes? —las tres rieron ante las quejas de la segunda cabeza de la zorra.

—Tú eres una pieza fundamental en esto, pequeña Endo. —dijo la rubia ojiazul rascándole la barbilla.

En eso, la puerta doble se abrió, dejando ver a Freddy con la ropa manchada.

—Osito ¿qué te pasó?

Fazbear echó un suspiro de derrota.

—Un adorable niñito quien jugaba en el carrousel, había dicho que le dolía el estómago y que si yo lo podía llevar en brazos hasta donde estaban sus padres.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —interrogó su hermana.

—¿Esto no responde tu pregunta? —mostrando la enorme mancha en su pecho.

Las tres féminas retrocedieron automaticamente un paso y se taparon la nariz.

—Freddy, pedazo de idiota, ¿por qué no te largas a lavarte eso al baño?

—¿Sabes algo, Chiqui? —dirigiéndose a la rubia Toy.

—¿Qué? —con una ceja alzada.

—Eres un encanto. —dijo para luego marcharse.

La cocinera 2.0 se quedó observando la entrada de la cocina por donde el castaño se había marchado segundos antes.

—¿Eso fue un cumplido?

Toy Foxy la miró por breves segundos.

—Eh, no exactamente.

—Te mandó a la mierda... —Endo habló—... Imbécil.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Nala y Gabriela habían decidido pasar el día entero en la pizzería hasta la medianoche, Chiquinquirá seguía en la labor de atender.

En un momento dado, una de las cocineras la había llamado para que llevara una orden a una mesa cercana a la que se encontraba el ruidoso grupo de chicos, los mismos no habían despegado sus miradas de la falda que ella tenía puesta, especialmente el supuesto lider del grupo, por lo que en cuanto la morena había pasado cerca, el sujeto le rozó la mano en un glúteo. Automáticamente, Quinqui volteó a mirar al idiota, quien no paraba de dirigirle miradas lascivas, por lo que frunció el entrecejo y se dedicó a ignorarlos.

Sin embargo, no todo había terminado ahí.

—¡Buen provecho!

—¡Gracias, señorita! —dijo la anciana que iba acompañada de su esposo.

Luego de agradecerles a la pareja de ancianos la propina, se dirigió nuevamente a buscar más pizzas para los demás que aguardaban, hasta que el tipo que le había tocado anteriormente el trasero la llamó.

—¡Oye, preciosa! ¡Si, tú! ¡Voltea hacia acá!

 _ **"Paciencia, Quinqui. El tipo solo quiere fastidiar"**_ , pensó mientras se giraba a verlo.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?

Todos se miraron en complicidad mientras murmuraban.

—¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa.

—¿Ah si? Pues, gracias. —rodó los ojos dándole a aquella mesa la espalda para irse hasta que él la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? No he terminado...

Eso activó una especie de recuerdo en Chiquinquirá.

 _..._

 _—¡No, suéltame!_

 _La pequeña Quinqui trataba de zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre, mas no podía pues era más grande y más fuerte._

 _—Vamos, pequeña~. Será divertido..._

 _Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, sus orbes ambarinos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ya no quería jugar con ellos, los juegos que la obligaban a jugar le hacían mucho daño y la lastimaban._

 _—Vamos a jugar, nena. Sólo tienes que sentarte en mis piernas y yo hago el resto._

 _—No... —exclamó en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas salían copiosas—. Esos juegos duelen mucho._

 _—¿Doler? Deberían de gustarte. Porque a mí me vuelven loco —una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿A tí no te divierten?_

 _—No me obligue, por favor —trató de bajarse de aquel sujeto enfermo pero él la tomo fuerte de los brazos y la mantuvo allí._

 _Había perdido la paciencia._

 _—Si no lo haces por las buenas, ¡LO HARÁS POR LAS MALAS!_

 _Y luego de eso, los gritos de súplica de la niña se perdían como eco por todo el oscuro lugar._

 _..._

—¡NO! —la morena le apartó la mano de un manotazo —. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

El chico no se apartó y siguió insistiendo.

—¿Qué pasa, belleza? ¿Te gusta hacerte la difícil y que te insistan? —la mantuvo sujeta del brazo y la jalo haciendo que chocara con su pecho— ¿O que te traten duro?

—y dicho esto la tomó de la cintura e hizo que se sentara abruptamente sobre su regazo y la besara a la fuerza antes de que pudiera gritar.

Chiquinquirá se quedo un momento congelada pero después reaccionó y le mordió con fuerza logrando que la soltara.

El tipo la empujó de encima botandola al suelo con poca delicadeza mientras él se quejaba. La mordida le había roto parte del labio y chorreaba sangre de su boca.

—¡Maldita perra! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

El resto del grupo dirigió miradas hacía la camarera, la misma estaba tirada aún en el piso con algunos cortes en las manos y rodillas pues cuando la empujó tropezó con la mesa, haciendo que varios vasos de vidrio se quebraran al caer al piso.

—¡Eso te pasa por hijo e' puta, vergo de mierda! —le respondió la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba desafiante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la impotencia.

El cobarde estaba a punto de cachetear a la chica cuando los objetos de porcelana y vidrio que quedaban en la mesa se quebraron de la nada y fueron lanzados hacia él para el asombro de sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¡No lo sé! Brother, ¡¿qué pasó?! —grito otro al ver al que atacó a Quin tirado en el suelo con pedazos clavados en la espalda.

El tipo se quejaba de dolor mientras se sacaba un trozo de plato de su espalda. Miro incrédulo y molesto a la morena.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste maldita?! —la acusó, los demás se pararon dispuesta a rodearla cuando todos se cayeron pues sus sillas los habían hecho tropezar.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE?

—¡Es ella! ¡Está haciendo algo!

Allí fue que el local se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en aquella mesa. Bonnie y Teddy se miraron confusos por lo que sucedía pero al ver que el grupo de muchachos se acercaba amenazante a su amiga fueron veloces a intervenir.

—¡Hija de perra! ¡Vas a...! —el que la besó se había levantado, y estaba apunto de volver a tratar de golpearla pero Teddy había llegado a interponerse en el momento justo para que el puño del tipo impactara contra el metal de su pecho y no en la cara de Quinqui, el sujeto automáticamente se sostuvo la mano chillando de dolor.

La mirada de los dos robots era sombría pero recordando que había mucha gente presente fingieron entrar en un modo de seguridad.

—Señores, me temo que tendremos que pedirles que se retiren de las instalaciones inmediatamente... —habló Bonnie de manera seca y computarizada.

—¿QUÉ LES PASA MALDITOS ENGENDROS? APARTENSE DE MI CAMINO —trató de apartar a los dos y llegar a Quin pero ellos no se movieron ni un milímetro.

—Señor, está tomando una actitud agresiva —ahora Toy Freddy estaba hablando—, si no se retira voluntariamente el personal robótico tendrá que tomar otros métodos... —allí fue cuando los demás varones se acercaron al grupo de vándalos mientras las dos Chicas y Mangle se llevaban a Quin de allí.

Todos en el restaurante miraban inquietos el espectáculo.

—Marinero, mejor te retiras de aquí pacíficamente ondeando bandera blanca si no quieres consecuencias... —Foxy se acercó al chico que mandaba y disimuladamente le apuntó con su garfio.

El menor de todos se acercó a su lider y le susurró al oído—: Josh, mejor nos vamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a este montón de chatarras ambulantes, Marcus?

El propio Marcus titubeó antes de responder.

—No, pero podrían llamar a la policía y pasaríamos otra estancia en la central encerrados. —respondió mirando de reojo a los robots. Josh se quedó un momento en silencio y después asintió.

Cuando se estaban retirando Josh se volteó dirigidose a Chiquinquirá.

—¡No he terminado preciosa, volveré! —exclamó yéndose al fin. Quinqui ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

—Calma Quin, todo estará bien.

La chica asintió pero por dentro estaba alterada, esa mirada ya la había visto antes y la aterraba.

.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de romper tus propias reglas —el tono de voz del dueño de Freddy's se escuchaba severo—. Es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que te he visto perder la cordura.

—Lo lamento mucho, Rick. De verdad estoy muy apenado. —murmuró bajando la vista con vergüenza.

—No te disculpes conmigo. Escucha, me contaron lo que paso con la guardia y... —lo interrumpió.

—Chiquinquirá. —dijo con algo de brusquedad como si le hubiera molestado a cómo se refería a la chica.

—Con Chiquinquirá, claro... —lo miró confundido—. Tratabas de defenderla, lo sé... pero pareciera que hubieras tratado de dañar gravemente a aquellos chicos y esa no es la cuestión. El asunto fue que te dejaste muy en evidencia sobre tus poderes al hacerlo.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Frederick tenía razón. Él se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos y por eso había actuado de esa manera; es decir, hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de los demas, y Quinqui no era la excepción. Pero el problema es que no había tenido cuidado en hacerlo, dejándose expuesto a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, recordó la sensación que había sentido cuando la vio sobre las piernas de aquel tipo. Una sensación de querer tomarlo por sus extremidades para luego arrancárselas, sensación tan agradable, como a la vez tan sádica y extraña. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar...

... si eran celos o no.

Volvió a mirar al hombre con el que alguna vez había compartido tardes de juegos y diversión en su infancia, el humano le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa.

—De veras que lo lamento. —volvió a decir.

—Ya, olvídate de eso. Solo espero que tengas más cuidado... ya sabes cómo es el asunto de la mala fama aquí.

—¿Qué creen que sucedió las personas que lo vieron?

—Pues... nada del otro mundo. El chico al levantarse tropezó y se calló sobre vidrios rotos en el piso, y cuando sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo se enredaron con las patas de la silla cayéndose también y botando lo que quedaba sobre su amigo, provocando sus heridas en la espalda. —dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza sonriendo tranquilo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Puppet aún estaba algo inseguro.

—Es todo, tuviste suerte esta vez Jimmy —Puppet asintió una vez más antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero fue detenido por el hombre—. Y hermano... esa chica es linda, no puedo dudar de tu buen gusto —Puppet lo miró incrédulo, le iba a responder pero su hermano fue más rápido—. No me lo niegues y mejor ve a ver como está. —sonrió burlándose de él.

Puppet iba a replicar pero no encontraba defensa suficiente para contraatacar.

—Estás mal, Frederick... —dicho esto se retiro de allí.

Cuando ya el humano se quedó solo comenzó a reírse victorioso.

—Por fin, era hora que alguien atravesara tu coraza y llegara a tu corazón, hermano.

.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado, Mike se hallaba sentado en una mesa apartada de todo, sus codos apoyados en esta mientras que sus manos sostenían cada lado de su cabeza. Su semblante era pensativo sobre aquella pizzeria y sus historias trágicas.

Si, cualquier persona le diría que todo eso formaba parte de un libro de terror y fantasía, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto ya que había comprobado tiempo atrás de que todo aquello sobre "robots poseídos" era totalmente cierto.

Y lo había comprobado gracias a que cada uno de ellos tenía una personalidad que coincidía perfectamente con aquellos niños desaparecidos, además de que sabía toda la historia detrás de lo que había sufrido la guardia Smith durante esas dos semanas.

—¡Pero si ahí estás, Miguelón! —el golpe que recibió en la espalda por parte del castaño de orejas de oso por poco le sacó los pulmones—. ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Acaso tu novia te dejó? —tomando asiento frente a él.

El de orbes zafiro miró al cantante con cierta molestia en su semblante.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, Alfredo Fuckbear, que mi nombre es Michael?

—Oye, tranquilo viejo~. Sólo fue una broma.

El guardia suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te pregunté por qué la cara de preocupación. —encogiéndose de hombros.

—En asuntos familiares, nada relevante... para ti —habló distante el humano.

—Bueno... —encogiéndose de hombros—, como tú digas, Miguelón. —se mofó de él una última vez para alejarse hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su novia.

—Oso travesti —murmuró y siguió en lo suyo. En eso, se oyeron gritos femeninos provenientes de donde se estaba dirigiendo Freddy—. ¿Qué es todo ese escandalo? —Mike se levantó tirando la silla y corrió detrás de Fazbear.

Al llegar ambos, se encontraron con la escena más ridícula que pudieron haber presenciado: Chica en brazos de Toy Chica, ambas cocineras lloriqueando mientras que Mangle colgaba del techo cubriéndose con sus tentáculos.

—¿Qué pasó? Vinimos en cuanto escuchamos los gritos. —Bonnie fue el siguiente en llegar seguido de Foxy y Toy Freddy.

—Eso es lo que queremos saber. —respondió Mike mirando a las féminas.

Chica 2.0 tenía una expresión de horror en la cara, su dedo índice se alzaba totalmente tembloroso. Los masculinos al girar la cabeza, pudieron divisar la razón del temor de las tres: allí, pequeña e inofensiva, se hallaba una cucaracha en la pared; la misma estaba completamente quieta, siendo sus antenas las únicas que se movían.

—Ah, es sólo una cucaracha. —dijo Mike aliviado de que no haya sido algo peor.

Teddy bufó—: ¿Es en serio? No pueden tenerle miedo a una cosa tan insignificante como un insecto. Vayan a lloriquear a otro lado, niñitas.

—Y yo que creí que era otra cosa. —murmuró Bonnie en voz baja siendo Foxy el único que escuchó.

—Ay si, lo dicen ustedes porque son machos pecho peludo y bolas de titanio, ¿no? —Endo salió de su escondite para replicar lo que el oso había dicho.

—Bueno ya —el pirata se acercó a ellas—, me desharé de la cucaracha yo mismo —una sonrisa fanfarrona se asomó en su rostro—. No por nada soy el capitán aquí. —inmediatamente hizo un ademán para que se hicieran a un lado.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Scott! ¡No quiero ver! —dijo Toy Chica cubriéndose los ojos, Foxy ante ello puso los ojos en blanco dispuesto a eliminar al insecto supuestamente aterrador, pero en cuánto iba a hacerlo, la voz de Mangle, quien aún colgaba del techo le sobresaltó.

—¡Ten cuidado, senpai! ¡Le he visto mover sus alas desde aquí! —inmediatamente comenzaron a escucharse gimoteos de horror por parte de las dos cocineras, siendo estas calladas por el cantante de mejillas rojas.

—Parece que va a volar~. —murmuró Freddy Fazbear con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! —gritó Mike y dos segundos después un chillido agudo por parte de Foxy se hizo presente seguido de un revuelo de gritos, corridas y objetos volar por doquier ante el despegue del desagradable insecto que había batido sus alas justo a tiempo para salvarse de una muerte segura.

Balloon Boy junto a las cupcake estaban entretenidos mirando dibujos animados en la enorme televisión del salón principal cuando el escándalo que provenía de la cocina llamó su atención. Los tres se giraron hacia las puertas dobles que dividían la habitación de la cocina, encontrando frente a ésta a cierto humano con su uniforme de trabajo repleto de harina, huevos y Dios sabe qué otras sustancias más.

—Ni una sola palabra de esto, ustedes tres. —murmuró señalándoles con el índice antes de retirarse por el pasillo hacia los baños.

Los pequeños robots continuaron en silencio siguiendo a Mike con la mirada y sonrieron con burla en cuanto le vieron desaparecer.

Claro que en cuanto le oyeron decir: _'¡Y borren esas sonrisas de sus caras!'_ , automáticamente dejaron de hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte del local, específicamente en Prize Corner, el habitante de ésta sala meditaba de su comportamiento de aquella mañana.

Él no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero no negaba que podía haber tomado otras acciones menos violentas. Lo que hizo fue en un arranque desenfrenado de ira que por poco y no controla. El quería fervientemente castigar a esos imbéciles de una manera sádica y perturbadora por propasarse con su Quinqui...

¡Esperen! ¿ **SU** Quinqui? ¿Por qué la llamaba así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué provocaba ella en él?

—Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta... —pensó en voz alta la marioneta.

Pero había una incógnita más sobresaliente en todo esto: ¿Qué es lo que le provocaba él a ella?

El primer día que se conocieron su reacción fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma, al grado de desmayarse. Desde entonces lo había tratado distante como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de él, pero no de una manera odiosa o descortés. Era como si le aterrorizara algo en su persona y a Puppet eso lo confundía; la otra noche había sido como si una barrera por fin se hubiera derrumbado, pero aun faltaban partes en esta historia.

Según Nala, algo trágico había ocurrido en la vida de la chica que la había dejado muy marcada, pero ¿qué podría haberle ocurrido? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con él? ¿La muerte de un familiar? ¿Alguna enfermedad? ¿Alguna perdida monetaria? O tal vez... ¿Algún romance?

Y allí estaba otra vez, esa extraña y desagradable sensación. Al pensar en ella de alguna manera parecida siempre aparecía.

—¿Qué es lo que ella me hace? Nunca nadie me había provocado esto —suspiró.

Y era así, ya que todo lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Puppet eran aquellos ojos tan particulares y bellos. Ese color tan único y exótico que le intrigaba. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que ocurría entre ellos, debía hablar con ella.

Unos pasos acercándose a la sala interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Era Chiquinquirá...

—Hola Puppet... Debemos hablar...

El títere no se esperaba eso de ella, pero ya tenía la oportunidad de resolver sus dudas y no debía desaprovecharla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Bueno, creo que ésta vez si que dejé pasar DEMASIADO tiempo en actualizar. Es que no había tenido inspiración para continuarlo (incluso estoy teniendo el mismo problema con MBP), y Lany me fue de gran ayuda en aquellos momentos de bloqueo en los cuales no sabía cómo continuar; incluso ahora me ha estado dando una mano con el otro fic recién mencionado (el cual creo que no lleva ni la mitad del capítulo), en fin.**

 **Cambiando de tema, ¿qué les pareció Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Sumulator? A mi me pareció bastante entretenido, más allá de que al principio no me habían gustado los modelos Rockstar de los originales (y que al final me terminaron de convencer, especialmente Rockstar Foxy y su pequeño perico, el cual ya tengo una idea descabellada para que haga aparición próximamente), y ni hablar del diseño de Springtrap que me llamó la atención el cambio que Scott le dio (hablando de él, me gustó que le hayan puesto voz). Lo único que si me ha dejado sorprendida fue la coincidencia del nombre de la hija de William Afton con la de la madre de mi OC (casualmente la había nombrado Elizabeth) y que Puppet al final de cuentas era una niña y no un niño (a LanyCookie no le gusta esto) :'''v.**

 **Bueno, antes de irme, quiero desearles a cada uno un año lleno de nuevas oportunidades, que cada uno pueda concretar o seguir haciendo lo que más aman y a pesar de todas las circunstancias difíciles que se nos puedan cruzar, ¡sonrían! Que la vida es corta :v.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Vendiziounes (?).**


	6. ¿Plan de conquista?

**Disclaimer: FNaF le pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Los diseños humanizados pertenecen a Pole–bear. Las OCs Quinqui, Nala y Gabriela son propiedad exclusiva de LanyCookie, Simbalaika y SoFiLeXa respectivamente. Lo único mío aquí es la trama sin sentido de esta historia, excepto por este capítulo que fue escrito 100% por Lany.** **Así que los créditos van para ella.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La chica se acercó cautelosa a la marioneta. Sabía quién era el responsable de lo que había sucedido en el turno diurno cuando esos patanes la tenían acorralada. Él la salvo, fue Puppet.

Vino aquí con la excusa de que iba a agradecerle por sus acciones, pero en realidad tenía otros motivos.

—Disculpa Puppet ¿estás ocupado? —habló tímidamente.

—Claro que no, bonita... Pasa.

Para los dos les tomó desprevenidos el cómo él la había llamado, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

—Quería hablar contigo de algo, si no te molesta. —ella jugaba con sus manos inquieta.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. ¿Es sobre lo que ocurrió en el día?

—Si... — _No_ —. Quise agradecerte por ese gesto, gracias. —por primera vez desde que entró en la sala lo miró al rostro.

Puppet se maravilló con el brillo que transmitían sus ojos gracias a la tenue luz que enfocaba perfectamente a su dirección, podría quedarse allí mirándola toda la noche y toda su eternidad de ser necesario.

—¿Puppet? ¿Sucede algo?

El títere salió de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar la voz de la chica pero no dejó de mirar sus ojos en ningún momento. No pudo evitar decírselo.

—Chiquinquirá, tienes unos ojos preciosos, ¿lo sabías? —ella quedó atónita al escucharlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —lo miró directamente.

Cuando lo hacía, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos se apoderaban de ella, mismos que no la dejaban ni moverse: atracción y miedo, dos sentimientos tan disparejos pero los sentía con la misma fuerza a la vez que la desconcertaban.

—Tus ojos, demuestran perfectamente cómo eres... —poco a poco de manera inconsciente se fue acercando a ella—. Muestran tu bondad y ternura, pero a la vez tu fortaleza, tu sencillez y humildad... junto a lo claro y brillante de tu alma...

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta estaban tan cerca que Puppet podía sentir el calor corporal de ella, su aroma tan dulce y embriagador que desprendía de su piel.

—Puppet... —por un momento ella no pensaba, no reaccionaba, lo malo en sus recuerdos se mantenía alejado de su mente.

Puppet tomó sus manos con delicadeza, creyó que las apartaría pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Se quedó allí, viéndolo atentamente.

—No sé qué sucede cuando te veo que no logro pensar bien, me desconcierta... —Quinqui sentía un calor dentro de sí desconocido hasta entonces que se incrementaba a medida que el de azabache hablaba—... y si no estás cerca no pienso en más nada que no sea en ti...

—¿En mí? —susurró, ellos dos estaban tan cerca que Puppet la podía escuchar perfectamente.

La morena se sentía en una especie de trance, como si estuviera soñando, parecía real pero a la vez no.

—Si, sólo en ti... En mis tres décadas nunca me había pasado esto —fue subiendo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y le maravilló que ella aceptara ese tacto tan íntimo—. Solo pienso en ti, en tus largos y suaves cabellos, tu piel tan tersa, tus hermosos e impactantes ojos, tu boca... —por fin había cambiado la dirección de su mirada de los ojos de la chica a sus labios—, esa que es la más grande tentación que he experimentado en mi existencia, que daría lo que fuera por probar... Aunque me condene...

Sus narices se rozaban, solo quedaban un par de milímetros entre ellos. Puppet iba a cerrar esa agobiante distancia entre ellos pero se contuvo allí pues su conciencia comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Pero algo increíble paso, Chiquinquirá cerró el beso entre ellos.

Los dos ya no estaban pensando, solo experimentaban las sensaciones que habían estado callando hasta ese momento.

Puppet la atrajo más hacia él, quería sentirla, saber que estaba allí con él y que no era solo una hermosa ilusión de su alma perturbada.

Chiquinquirá fue subiendo sus manos por el cuerpo de él, desde sus brazos, por su pecho hasta los hombros llegando a su nuca para profundizar aquel beso.

Se besaban como si se descubrieran entre sí, explorando sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

Era todo tan irreal, parecía no tener fin... pero todo lo tiene.

La memoria de Quin despertó y sus recuerdos tormentosos nublaron ese precioso momento.

 _La niña estaba en una habitación oscura y húmeda arrinconada por ese hombre de pesadillas que la atormentaba cada día y noche a su sádico placer._

 _—Muñequita bonita, ven... Quiero cariño... —la tomó de su pequeña cadera con fuerza lastimándola, ella grito._

 _—¡Vete! ¡YA BASTA! ¡Me lastimas! —ella trató de zafarse y eso le molestó._

 _La jaló de su cabello para que lo mirara a la cara, sus ojos llenos de locura y morbosidad la aterraban._

 _—¡Eres mi juguete! ¡MÍA! ¡Hago lo que quiera contigo! ¡MI MUÑECA! —la besó a la fuerza de una manera bestial, parecía que la devoraba mientras le arrancaba las prendas que parecían de un vestido de una muñeca de trapo._

Las lágrimas de la joven corrían por sus mejillas mientras rompía el beso.

Puppet al verla estaba confundido y alterado.

—Mi niña ¿qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño? —trató de que lo viera pero se negó a levantar el rostro—. Chiquinquirá, díme qué sucede...

Ella trataba de hablar pero su voz salía fina y entrecortada por el llanto.

—Perdóname, perdóname por hacernos esto... —ella lo miró.

En sus ojos podía ver un dolor equivalente al que él sintió cuando se le fue arrebatado todo.

Ella intentó apartarse pero Puppet la retuvo.

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

La joven miró hacia abajo y estaban flotando como la última vez gracias al poder de Puppet.

—Puppet... —todo lo que pasaba por su mente era que si estaría bien con decirle la verdad y cómo reaccionaría—. Dame tiempo, por favor... No puedo, me lastima. —suplicó.

El títere se quedó observándola un momento. Le angustiaba la chica, más de lo que creía posible, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio y no obligarle a contarle hasta que ella no estuviera lista para hablar. Se notaba que le afectaba en gran medida lo que pasara en su cabeza.

Poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre hasta bajarla al suelo a salvo. Se quedó viéndola unos instantes.

—Perdona mi atrevimiento, Chiquinquirá... No debí... —lo interrumpió.

—Si, sí debiste —tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso tierno—. Sólo... dame tiempo, ¿si? Por favor. —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Puppet la limpió delicadamente con su pulgar.

—El que sea necesario para estar así contigo. —la chica sonrió levemente.

Le plantó un beso cerca de la comisura de su boca para después retirarse dejándolo solo.

The Marionette volvió a sentir esa soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado pero ahora era insoportable. Más que nunca se dio cuenta que la necesitaba a ella.

 _Sus labios_

Sólo probó una vez su boca y ya se sentía adicto a ella.

Tenia que darle espacio por ahora, pero no sabía si aguantaría.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la pizzería, el conejo azul afinaba su guitarra. Estaba solo centrado en sus pensamientos, y había alguien que no salía de ellos.

 _Nala..._

No entendía el por qué ella no salía de su cabeza, era tan extraño. Nunca, ni cuando él tenía vida, se había sentido así.

—Tienes problemas, conejo...

—¿Por qué?

El guitarrista volteó al escuchar la voz de la chica que no salía de su cabeza. Él le sonrió y ella a él.

—¿Por qué tienes problemas?

—Ehm... Porque... —buscó una respuesta rápida. —Se me aflojan las tuercas, si... —lo miró extrañada.

—Déjame ver.

—Nala, no te preocupes. No es... —lo interrumpió.

—A ver.

Lo revisó de arriba a abajo y obviamente no encontró nada extraño.

—No veo nada fuera de lugar, BonBon... —lo miró por todos lados distraída sin percatarse de cómo lo había llamado.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Qué? —lo miró confundida, al darse cuenta de como lo llamó se ruborizó levemente pero lo ocultó bien —Bueno, somos amigos ¿cierto?

—Si...

—Es un apodo amistoso.

—¿Te tengo que poner uno a ti?

—Ni se te ocurra. —lo miró a los ojos.

Luego de eso comenzaron a reír energéticos. Al mirarse a los ojos estaba otra vez ese nerviosismo extraño que Toy Bonnie sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. ¿Qué sería?

—¿Puedo ver tu guitarra? —dijo sonriendo.

—Si, claro. —le pasó el instrumento y ella comenzó a tocar un par de notas. Bonnie 2.0 estaba fascinado por la forma de tocar de Nala.

Estuvieron así un buen rato y el orejón se daba cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella ese sentimiento crecía más.

Lo que no sabían era que cierto fastidioso y entrometido castaño de mejillas sonrojadas los veía desde lejos a ambos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja maquinaba un plan que incluía a aquellos dos.

.

.

.

.

En la Pirate Cove, estaba Foxy sentado mientras miraba a la nada pensando en lo que todos sabemos que embarga su mente: Isabella.

El oso toy lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, con mala gana le respondió y después de una pequeña discusión típica entre ambos, le contó sobre su pequeño y muy improvisado plan para tratar de unir a la europea castaña y el conejo azul.

—No lo sé, Ted... ¿Estás seguro? —el zorro se rascó su barbilla pensativo—. Nala no es para nada de esas chicas fáciles de enamorar y Bon tampoco es de esos que se les dé fácil el cortejo. —se burló.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Él sólo necesita un pequeño empujón, con nuestra ayuda lo logrará. —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y yo nos volvimos cupidos? No lo noté. —se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Vamos, imbécil! ¡ANÍMATE! Toy Bonnie necesita nuestra ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué? —el conejo apareció a las espaldas de su hermano con cara de inocencia pura, sin un grado de malicia o perversión.

—Hombre, ¿seguro que es tu hermano? —Foxy le susurró en broma al oso que rodó los ojos a oírlo. Era verdad que esos dos no se parecían en nada, literalmente.

—¿En qué van a ayudarme, chicos? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Pues, verás orejón... Foxy y yo notamos tu reciente interés por alguien presente en las instalaciones y como vimos que tú no has hecho ningún avance decidimos intervenir en el asunto. —le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¿De qué están hablando? —BonBon andaba confundido.

—Tu hermano cree que eres un Romeo inepto y quiere ayudarte. —hablo el zorro ahora.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para resolver problemas con mujeres? —dijo con orgullo y superioridad.

Los otros dos lo miraron rodando los ojos.

—Claro...

—Bueno, ya. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer... —los otros dos escucharon atentos.

.

.

.

.

Nala estaba concentrada en su celular sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin notar aparentemente una figura que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Esta figura se acercaba silenciosa hacia la chica desprevenida, ya cuando estuvo detrás de ella... Nala sacó su pistola de electricidad y knockeó al sujeto tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Qué creiste, Toy Freddy? ¿Que no me iba a dar cuenta que venías? —cuestionó risueña.

—Eres despreciable... —con dificultad se levantó del piso y la miró con enojo.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? —devolvió la vista a su teléfono.

—Quería que me acompañaras a un lugar... —trató de llevársela pero ella se opuso.

—No me toques. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Sígueme, ven. —de mala gana la chica lo siguió.

No sabía porque ese oso estaba siendo tan insistente y fastidioso pero ella estaba aburrida y no había nada mejor que hacer.

Los chicos estaban organizando un poco el escenario, pronto serían las 6:00am y tenían que apresurarse. Las dos pollitas habían preparado un poco de paella que BonBon sabía que a Nala le gustaba, y él mismo iba a tocar su guitarra para decirle que le gustaba.

Sólo faltaba que llegara su hermano con la chica.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara? —le habló al zorro.

—No, pero igual vamos a intentarlo. —le sonrió y bajo del escenario dejándolo solo. El conejo azul iba a replicar cuando vio a Freddy 2.0 llegando y más atrás venía Nala con cara de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién cumple años? —dijo sarcástica.

Nadie le respondió y comenzó a escucharse una guitarra. Dirigió su mirada verdosa al escenario y vio que Toy Bonnie era el que tocaba.

— _Tú a quién quiero querer,_ _mi esperanza, mi fe,_ _mi delirio, lo que siempre soñé_.

 _Tú_ _mi gardenia de abril_ , _mi_ _historia sin fin_ , _para_ _siempre la luz, que alumbra mi ser..._

 _Tú mi amor, eres para mí_ , _sólo tú mi amor y si alguien se opone..._ a _nuestro amor, somos invencibles._

 _Esta es mi verdad, por qué mentir_ , _eres sólo tú..._ _a la que todo le aguanto, sólo tú..._ _con la soledad, no querría vivir si no estás tú_. _Esta es mi verdad, por qué mentir,_ _eres sólo tú..._

Al terminar de cantar BonBon miró a Nala y ella estaba sin palabras. Bajó del escenario para hablar con ella pero lo detuvo.

—Yo... —no terminó de hablar, en lugar de eso decidió irse de allí.

Bonnie 2.0 iba a seguirla pero la alarma sonó y tuvieron que ir a tomar sus puestos.

—Lo siento. —dijo Foxy apenado.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—Claro que no, osea todo esto si fue un poco melodramático y cursi, y tal vez la canción y la decoración estuvieron de más, puede ser que le pareció algo intenso... —el oso toy comenzó a divagar mientras Foxy y los demás le hacían señas de que parara y se callara.— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Toy Bonnie con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a su puesto con la cara más grande de tristeza que le era posible.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —todos lo miraban muy feo. Pasaron frente a él dándole un golpe cada uno mientras se iban a sus lugares—. ¡¿Ahora qué hice?!

—Idiota. —Foxy fue el último en golpearlo e irse a su cueva, después pensaría en cómo ayudar a su amigo.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, las humanas se iban juntas y cuando Chiquinquirá paso frente a la habitación de la marioneta se quedo un momento allí parada, al no verlo siguió a su amiga.

Pasaron frente al resto de los animatrónicos, Quinqui se detuvo a despedirse pero Nala siguió de largo y se fue. BonBon al verlo bajó las orejas con pena.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con ella. —lo abrazó para reconfortarlo y se fue con su amiga.

.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto una persona castaña bajaba de su avión, ella tenía cuestiones y asuntos pendientes en el local de Freddy's

Una pareja la esperaba en la salida, sonrientes la abrazaron con cariño.

—¿Lista para volver? —le preguntó la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo muy sonriente la chica de mirada miel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** **/a: Bueno, como habrán notado este capítulo ha revelado algo más sobre el pasado tormentoso de Quinqui. Creo que ya deben tener una idea de hacia dónde va encaminado el tema de sus traumas. Agradezco de corazón en primer lugar a LanyCookie por haber escrito el capítulo en mi lugar mientras yo no he podido. Y también les agradezco a ustedes por leer este fic. Por favor, no tengan vergüenza de dejar un review, ésta escritora no muerde (?).**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Atte Estefy Tsukino.**


End file.
